LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN
by NachiCullen
Summary: Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio; nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, AH, OoC.
1. Soy una Maldita Famosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… '¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?' ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Si, estoy consciente que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic ;)

Capítulo beteado por **Kiki D' Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

''**Soy una Maldita Famosa''**

_¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLAAAAAAA!_

Todavía podía escuchar sus hermosas voces gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón…

—Bella, cariño, estoy cada vez más orgullosa de ti, cantas estupendo.

Mi madre y mi mejor amiga, Vivi, que no había podido salir por un pequeño problema en el camerino, estaban esperándome tras los escenarios, y al verme rápidamente habían corrido hacia mí y nos habíamos unido en un apretado abrazo.

Si, era una cantante, y mundialmente famosa.

—Realmente es una lástima que me tenga que ir para Vancouver, de verdad quería quedarme contigo, eres la única amiga que tengo, Bella, eres como mi única hermana —dijo Vivi después de quitarse una traicionera lágrima que caía por su pálida mejilla.

No esperé más y de nuevo nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Ella era mi mejor amiga, nos criamos juntas, fue ella quien me apoyó desde el principio, había sido ella quien hizo posible todos mis sueños.

Claro, sin dejar de lado a mis padres.

Mi padre había sido una gran estrella de rock en los años '80, pero luego se retiró cuando nací, según él, para pasar tiempo conmigo; me guió en mi carrera estando a mi lado siempre hasta que decidió abrir una discográfica. Y mi loca madre había sido una modelo exitosa en todos los sentidos, a sus 40 años todavía era muy bella, estaba en forma, pero por un lado sabía que se entristecía un poco por no haber podido darme un hermano; el día que me había dado a luz casi muere, tuvo complicaciones y entro en una severa hemorragia que casi le cuesta nuestras vidas, lo bueno de todo aquello fue que salió adelante.

Mis padres eran personas exitosas, millonarias, hermosas y todo lo que le seguía, pero no solo era eso lo que admiraba de mis padres, pues a pesar de que eran famosos por distintas profesiones se amaban profundamente, era como un cuento de hadas.

Mi mejor amiga Vivi, que realmente se llamaba Vivian Jones, era huérfana de madre y vivía con su padre, que era un famoso empresario, pero que ahora por cosas laborales debía trasladarse desde New York a Vancouver.

Nuestra separación era inevitable, había tratado de hablar con su padre muchas veces, pero este se reusaba muchas veces alegando que no quería separarse de ella porque era lo único que le quedaba de Vivian, su esposa y madre de Vivi.

Y bien, ¿Quién soy yo y mi famosa carrera? Pues solo creo que me entenderán por algo.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi, mejor conocida como Bella Vulturi, la famosísima cantante de Pop-rock.

A mis cortos dieciocho años ya poseía tres años en esta carrera, sin una sola semana de vacaciones.

Ya había ganado varios discos de platino, de oro, y muchísimos premios. Sin embargo, no solo era reconocida por ser una estrella de Rock, sino también por mi característica vestimenta.

Los diseños de nuestros vestidos – Vivi incluida también – eran extraños y llamativos, causaban una sensación inexplicable llevarlos puestos o verlos, nos hacía sentir como si fuésemos diferentes, no otras del montón. La historia de aquellos diseños rockeros, rebeldes y algo extravagantes había empezado con mi madre, quien había dejado su carrera de modelaje y había empezado diseñar todo tipo de accesorios y ropa. Era nuestra diseñadora número uno, no había día en que a ella no se le ocurriera un nuevo estilo y nos lo hiciera modelar solo para ella. Pocas eran las veces que modelábamos, pues destacábamos más en el ámbito de la música que en el de la moda.

Habían momentos en los que se nos tildaban de chicas rebeldes o góticas, pero en el fondo sabíamos que no lo éramos. _No lo éramos._

¿Pero eso que importaba? Yo solo soy una cantante de música rock, alternativa, punk, emo, algo de pop y otros ritmos que saliesen, no una de esas anoréxicas rosadas que solo cantan canciones de unicornios.

¿Y nosotras?

Bien, por algo creo que le debo dar crédito a Vivi, pues ella y yo congeniamos muy bien apenas nos conocimos en la guardería a la que asistíamos, después, en un intento de ''búsqueda de amistad'', hicimos una locura y su padre tuvo que mudarse al vecindario donde vivíamos y ahora era mi vecina.

En fin, nuestro look era demasiado parecido, además de que nos parecíamos físicamente, podíamos decir que éramos hermanas.

Nuestra piel era demasiado pálida, poco común, nuestros abuelos eran de piel albina, pero esa era la cualidad que más agradecíamos en nosotras: el maquillaje caía como anillo al dedo. Lo malo de ser pálidas era que cuando nos ruborizábamos parecíamos tomates.

Nuestros cabellos eran de color negro y el corte era de cómo del estilo de un duende, montones de flequillos que apuntaban hacia todos los lados, a veces eran algo rebeldes. Bien, debo confesar que mi cabello nunca fue negro, anteriormente era de un espeso color caoba - _precioso_ dirían mis padres poco después de que lo hubiésemos cortado y tintado de negro carbón –, un caoba espeso que daba tonos rojizos cuando estaba bajo el sol. Todavía recordaba el día en que mi amiga y yo habíamos ido a un salón de belleza y habíamos destruido, según nuestros padres, nuestras bellas cabelleras.

Para dicha de mis padres, el tinte no duró mucho tiempo y las raíces del cabello salían de aquel color caoba. Ahora solo pedía que me lo tintaran de negro y que dejaran las raíces en su color natural, esa era una de las pocas diferencias que había entre el cabello de Vivi y el mío, habíamos añadido algunos mechones de colores chillones y extraños. Solo que, mientras ella tenía mechones de colores violetas fluorescentes, yo tenía los mis mechones de azules eléctricos y algunos con tonos grises, colores fríos y chillones.

Había momentos en los que la gente nos confundía, ya que en un principio los teníamos todos negros con mechones azules, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo fuimos cambiando los colores para que no hubiese más gente confundida.

Lo único que no habíamos cambiado había sido la ropa oscura, la mayoría del tiempo era negro o azul, y la única excepción a los colores claros era el gris y el blanco. Los colores pasteles nos hacía ver algo tontas, por esa razón odiábamos el rosa hasta morir.

Otra de las cosas que evitábamos eran los trajes y faldas, siempre eran pantalones y camisetas algo extrañas, eso llevábamos puesto cuando estábamos en casa o en algunos conciertos. Evadíamos los estampados y los trajes formales, y eran pocas las veces que llevábamos puesto _eso _o algo parecido; eso haciendo alusión a lo segundo: los trajes formales.

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que me encantaban de mi mejor amiga, Vivi, además de conocernos desde hacían años, había sido ella quien me había alentado a ser cantante y la que siempre secundaba las ideas. Claro, yo también estaba de su parte cuando llegaba su turno, siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, en especial el día que le dije que podía aprender a tocar el bajo y venirse de gira conmigo.

Estuvimos tomando clases con mi padre y otros asesores, yo sabía tocar la guitarra desde pequeña y a ella le encantaba escucharme tocar, pero quería que ella aprendiera, que sintiera lo que yo sentía cuando tocaba la guitarra, que sintiera lo relajante que era pasar los dedos por aquellas cuerdas y producir la música que requería tu estado de ánimo. Por eso estuve junto a ella en cada paso, hasta que ella aprendió y se convirtió una profesional.

_Pasó de ser la chica que escuchaba lo que le tocaran con la guitarra a ser la que tocaba la guitarra para que la escucharan._

Tiempo después se unió a mi banda, que se convirtió en _nuestra_ banda, y desde ahí cada vez que llegaba la hora de hacer un concierto, ella me acompañaba.

La mayoría del tiempo ella estaba a mi lado, en los conciertos, fiestas, grabaciones, claro, no todo era diversión y fiestas, nuestros padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para que los mejores tutores nos dictasen clases mientras estábamos de gira. Siempre estaban detrás de nosotras, por lo tanto, apoyaban a la banda.

Todo a nuestro alrededor iba bien, poniendo de lado que nunca podíamos encontrar a alguien que no estuviese a nuestro lado por el dinero o la fama, solo nos relacionábamos con la familia, los miembros del staff y otras estrellas.

Aunque fuera así, nunca nos aburríamos, normalmente nos encerrábamos en los ático de nuestras casas, que habían sido remodeladas y habíamos hecho unas cuantas conexiones, e inventábamos nuevos temas para la banda.

Era la típica promesa de: _juntas por siempre._ Ahora ella se iba.

Todo se había ido por el caño, ella se iba, pero claro, no del todo, solo sería un tiempo, nuestras casas siempre estarían allí en New York.

Habíamos estado preparándonos para esto desde hacía unos meses, cuando su padre nos dio la noticia.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca estuvimos preparadas y ella se iba mañana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Alguien va a comentar?<strong>_


	2. Niña Loca y Maniática

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… '¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?' ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Si,estoy consciente de que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

Capítulo beteado por **Kiki D' Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Niña Loca y Maniática"**

Mi madre y Vivi me esperaron en los camerinos, después de dar mi despedida en el concierto. Era un milagro que la cantante solo era yo y que no fuésemos un dúo, de ser así ya estarían preguntándome por Vivi, que estaba sonriente hablando con mi madre cuando llegué. Seguramente sobre los planes que tenía para mi después de que Vivi se fuese a Vancouver.

Sentí unos pequeños toques en el hombro y me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme frente a Roxanne, mi manager.

— ¿Qué sucede Roxy? —dije con una sonrisa, era una buena mujer de unos veintiocho años, mi padre, Vivi y yo la habíamos conocido en un parque cuando ella descansaba después de andar buscando trabajo. ¡Y no estaba de más decir que hacía los mejores bizcochos del mundo!

—Ya he hablado con Matthew Bellamy*. Dice que está más que dispuesto a grabar las canciones que decías, que solo debes contactarlo para organizar el día y la hora en…

—Ok, no hay problema con eso, ¿hablamos después? —volteé a decirle algo distraída después de ver como Vivi y mi madre cuchicheaban, eso era algo realmente malo.

Ella solo asintió y se fue, me quedé observando cómo se iba hasta que, poco después, escuché unos fuertes gritos. Me volteé a encarar nuevamente a las chicas que me miraban como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, estaban que echaban chispas por todos lados como si fueran muñecas de defectuosas y fuera de control.

—Dios, no sabes lo que amo a Matthew, Bella, tienes que permitirme ir contigo a la discográfica, quiero escuchar su música y…

— ¿Y Charlie? ¿A él no lo amas? Madre, recuerda que la última vez que fuiste conmigo hubieron problemas y… mejor le digo a Matt que te envíe saludos o cualquier cosa, pero no vas. —contesté seria. Mi madre tenía obsesión con la música de Muse y la primera vez que había visto a Matthew había saltado como loca en pleno restaurante, el resultado había sido una bebida derramada sobre la camiseta favorita de Matt, que se convirtió en mi amigo/asesor poco después del incidente.

—Pero, pero tu… —ok, mi madre tenía serios problemas con cambios de personalidad múltiple; se suponía que ella era una madre seria, pero solo bastaba con escuchar a Muse para que su locura se desatara y saltara como una puberta frente a río Hudson.

— ¡Olvídalo! —vi como hacia un mohín, intentando convencerme, y a Vivi riendo por lo bajo. Zapateó unos segundos antes de bufar y mirar algo enojada a Vivi, seguro echándole la culpa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? —escuché decir a Vivi, intentando cambiar de tema. Yo seguí viendo a mi madre, quien había adquirido un gesto serio y una mirada fría.

—Yo pensaba invitarlas a una cena, pero Vivi me dijo que tenían algunos planes —dijo mi madre suavizando la mirada para mirar a mi amiga/hermana.

—Es mi última noche acá, Bella, ¿crees que podamos pasarla juntas?

—Tenía planeado anteriormente un paseo con Charlie y saben que nuestras cenas serán muy aburridas —dijo mi madre mientras nos guiñaba el ojo y nosotros nos estremecíamos pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras—. Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran, es su última noche juntas, chicas

—Ok, está decidido, vamos a casa y organizaremos la mejor pijamada rockera que haya existido —dije gritando animadamente y dando saltos. Mi madre y Vivi se dieron miradas alegres, lo más seguro era que Vivi le hubiese sugerido a Reneé lo de la cita con Charlie para así poder cumplir uno de nuestros sueños desde pequeña, un concierto en casa.

Después de eso Vivi y yo subimos a la limusina, claro, antes habíamos salido por la puerta trasera para que ninguno de nuestros fans nos viera. Llegamos directo a casa, sin escalas, teníamos mucho que preparar.

Habíamos hablado durante todo el camino y no habíamos notado el tiempo pasar. Planeamos muchas cosas, algunas divertidas y otras riesgosas, entre ellas robar la placa de un policía y molestar a algunos vecinos gruñones. A veces las ideas extrañas resultaban ser muy buenas y divertidas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no esperamos a que Preston nos abriera la puerta, solo salimos con indiferencia y corrimos, como si fuésemos dos pequeños terremotos, hacia el ático. _Nuestro ático_.

Sacamos el nuevo equipo de música, que habíamos comprado después de haber tirado el anterior al suelo hacía unos días atrás, para usarlo más tarde.

— ¿Qué tocaremos? —me preguntó Vivi ya sabiendo la idea planeada anteriormente.

— ¿Mmm que tal Hysteria de Muse?

—Eso es genial, una buena opción —me dijo sonriéndome. Había sido ella quien había tenido la idea de ir al restaurante aquel día, prácticamente nos había presentado.

—Sí, pero antes haremos unas cuantas bromas —le extendí una pequeña hoja en la que había anotado lo que íbamos a hacer, ella sonrió a medida que iba leyendo.

Una hora después ya habíamos hecho un pequeño mapa con las casas de los vecinos que íbamos a _decorar_, principalmente las de aquellos a los que no les agradábamos.

Como recursos habíamos tomado dos bates en caso de que surgiesen problemas, rollos de papel, unas pancartas con anuncios que habíamos preparado hacia unos meses atrás y, lo importante, dinero por si quedábamos varadas en algún lado.

Para mi desgracia tuvimos que usar el auto de Vivi, el mío llamaba demasiado la atención y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban las llaves. No planeaba buscarlas.

El auto de Vivi era un Audi R8 y era algo, lento. No me malentiendan, el auto es rápido, llega a los 300 kilómetros por hora, pero eso era prácticamente nada para el Buggatti Veyron Súper Sport, que incluso alcanzaba los 431 kilómetros por hora y guardaba en mi garaje junto a una MV Agusta F4 312R. Esos dos bebés – como los llamaba yo – eran el automóvil súper deportivo y la motocicleta de serie más rápidos del mundo.

Apenas subimos los bates y rollos a la parte trasera de los asientos arrancamos y fuimos hasta el AutoMac del McDonald's, estuvimos comprando hamburguesas y sodas para entretenernos un rato.

Estábamos tan tranquilas engullendo las hamburguesas cuando sentí que, metafóricamente, se me prendía el bombillo. Di satitos solo con imaginar a reacción de aquella pareja.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora qué te picó? —preguntó Vivi mientras ponía su soda en el portavasos.

— ¿Viste la pareja que iba en el auto que pasó por aquí hace poco? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—Mmm, creo que si ¿Por qué? —ahora había un toque de duda en su voz.

—Pues… ¿Qué tal si asustamos a una pareja?

Ella me miró raro por unos segundos y después empezó a reírse como loca, seguramente estaba imaginándose a reacción de la pareja.

—Vale, vale, vale… solo déjame terminarme esta hamburguesa.

Estuvimos allí unos minutos más, no teníamos idea de a qué lugar había ido la pareja, así que no podíamos hacer prácticamente nada. Buscaríamos a _esa _pareja, a otra o nada_._

Cuando por fin se nos ocurrió una muy buena idea, Vivi condujo hasta una calle donde había varios autos estacionados frente a un club nocturno.

Al verlos se nos ocurrió un reto, pondríamos las pequeñas pancartas entre en parabrisas y el vidrio y empezaríamos a hacer sonar las alarmas para que sus dueños saliesen y vieran los papelitos para nuestra fiesta. Quien terminara primero haría que la otra fuese su esclava por un día, así que si realmente queríamos no tener que hacer todo lo que la otra pidiera sería mejor empezar rápidamente.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos, empezamos a poner los cartelitos bajo los parabrisas y empezamos a aporrear los autos suavemente para hacer sonar las alarmas.

El reto se fue cuando encontramos a dos chicos besuqueándose y la alarma de su auto sonó, tuvieron una reacción tremenda. Vivi y yo empezamos a reírnos como locas hasta lagrimear y tener dolor de estómago.

Pero nos detuvimos justo cuando la chica dijo:

— ¡Son ellas, Bella y Vivi Vulturi!

_¡Ay, no!_

Nos subimos corriendo al auto, no sin antes tirar los cartelitos al aire, Vivi encendió el auto lo más rápido posible, aun con sus manos temblorosas, y pisó el acelerador a fondo haciendo un tremendo ruido.

Llegamos al pequeño vecindario de casas grandes y lujosas, en donde estaban nuestras casas, y empezamos a sacar rollos de papel de la guantera.

Prácticamente, por así decirlo, decoramostodos los árboles, buzones, verjas u objetos que fuesen fáciles de cubrir con los rollos de papel.

Nos habíamos quedado tan entretenidas lanzando rollos a diestra y siniestra que olvidamos los carteles, entonces fue que nos acordamos del equipo en el ático.

Subimos nuevamente al auto fuimos a casa, en donde sacamos con extremo cuidado las bocinas a la azotea de mi casa y conectamos todos los cables en sus lugares.

Vivi fue por la guitarra y el bajo mientras yo observaba a través de la ventana, cómo los jardines de nuestras casas eran convertidos en estacionamientos para autos, motocicletas, tiradero de latas de bebidas.

Entonces fue que lo noté, los maceteros de Reneé habían sido rotos y la pequeña huerta de florecidas enredaderas que tanto amaba el Sr. Smith, nuestro mayordomo, se había convertido en…

_¡Rayos!, estábamos en serios problemas… _

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves, Bella? —escuché, había estado tan concentrada viendo como algunos chicos se colgaban en las enredaderas del Sr. Smith que no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado junto a la ventana.

— ¿Ah?… —susurré algo ida hasta que recordé en qué estábamos—. Oh, nada, _nada… o eso creo…_

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sobre la azotea de mi casa, con una guitarra en mis manos y un micrófono en frente. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para una adolescente como yo que, sinceramente, ya no sabía ni cual rumbo haba tomado o tenía que tomar. Lo que había decidido hacer ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de Reneé, el público y sentir fluir la adrenalina por mis venas

Empezamos a tocar las notas de Hysteria despacio, al principio, pero a medida que la música y la adrenalina corrían por nuestras venas más rápido, como nunca lo había hecho, a medida que íbamos aumentando el ritmo.

Podíamos escuchar el sonido de las alarmas de los autos todavía, los perros ladrando y los vecinos chillando con más ganas.

No podía evitarlo, lo admito, pero el sentir la adrenalina fluir libremente por nuestro cuerpo era totalmente inevitable. Era algo que jamás habíamos hecho. Mi amiga y yo tocábamos las guitarras casi violentamente, con pasión, mientras sentíamos el techo de la azotea vibrando bajo nuestros pies y la música salir a todo volumen de las bocinas.

_¡Era simplemente fantástico!_

* * *

><p><strong>* Matthew Bellamy: <strong>_vocalista de Muse, una de mis bandas favoritas, chicas._

_**¿Aguien quiere comentar?**_


	3. 911: Policía

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… '¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa' ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Si, ando consciente de que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _;)_

Capítulo beteado por **Kiki D' Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**911: Policía"**

El sonido de nuestras guitarras eléctricas inundaba todo el lugar, al igual que los gritos.

Poco a poco había visto salir a los vecinos con sus batas, babydolls, mascarillas para dormir.

Algunos habían gritado a todo pulmón cuando vieron sus casas plagadas de tintes y papeles, pero los chicos más jóvenes gritaron por otra razón. Se habían formado en grupos por todos los alrededores de la casa y se habían quedado gozando de nuestra música, a nuestro ritmo.

Vimos desde el techo como algunos carros se estacionaban en los alrededores y enormes grupos venían a nuestro patio.

Vivi empezó a bajar el ritmo de la guitarra y lo fue alterando los acordes hasta convertirlos en Time is Running Out, otra de las canciones de nuestro amigo Matthew.

Los vecinos detuvieron sus gritos y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y luego fueron acelerándolo más y más hasta quedar saltando, bailando, haciendo slam, lo que se les ocurriera siempre y cuando fueran al ritmo.

_**.::-O-::.**_

Había pasado casi media hora, debían ser las 11:20 pm o algo por el estilo, no nos importaba el tiempo. Cuando de la nada una brillante luz vino del cielo y nos iluminó a Vivi y a mí.

Vivi se sobresaltó, pero al poco tiempo retomó la canción que tocábamos. Nuestro público siguió bailando con orden y desorden, esta vez Uprising, pero algunos notaron la luz.

Un helicóptero con periodistas y grabando.

Algunos se fueron y otros se quedaron, no lo tomamos en cuenta, la verdad es que estábamos muy cerca de terminar nuestro _pequeño concierto._

Ignoramos a los reporteros hasta que llegó lo que esperábamos.

_La policía. _

Saltamos con más ganas sobre la azotea al tiempo que hacíamos un fuerte sonido agudo y violento con nuestras guitarras.

Los agentes de la policía se taparon los oídos al bajar de la patrulla y escuchar el fuerte sonido, pero cuando se repusieron de este salieron corriendo hacia el interior de nuestra casa.

Vivi me aviso que teníamos que despedirnos del ''pequeño grupo de gente llamado publico'' e, ignorando las vibraciones del techo corrimos por la azotea hasta llegar a la ventana por donde habíamos salido.

— ¡Oh, Santísima Mierda! —chillamos al ver a un policía frente a nosotras, obstruyendo nuestra entrada a la casa, en la ventana.

Me voltee hacia Vivi y moví mis labios en un _''actuemos rápido''_, sabiendo que ella entendería, pues habíamos aprendido un poco a leer los labios.

Ella me respondió moviendo casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

Tomamos impulso en un corto tiempo y arremetimos contra el policía que cayó en el suelo y en el que en un intento le había logrado arrancar la placa.

Al parecer se dio cuenta.

Vivi y yo empezamos a correr por el ático y bajamos rápidamente por las escaleras, pasé por mi habitación, abrí la puerta, y lance la placa a quien sabe dónde.

Vivi pasó por mi lado, rebasándome, y empecé a correr nuevamente, mire atrás y vi al policía terminar de bajar agitadamente por las carreras. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y…

¡Upps!

Había un escuadrón de policía esperándonos.

Vivi me miró a los ojos y dijo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí con _estilo_ —y empezamos a lanzar pequeñas risitas.

Los policías se nos acercaron, nos pusieron las esposas y nos sacaron de la casa.

Afuera toda la gente nos esperaba con saludos y saltos. Estaban alegres. Generalmente éramos muy conocidas por nuestras travesuras y grandes escándalos.

Nos habíamos salido con la nuestra.

Los paparazis se habían acercado más a la patrulla y empezaron a lanzar una lluvia de flashes casi de forma violenta.

El policía que habíamos tumbado se nos acerco y nos dijo:

—Quedan detenidas por causar escándalos en propiedad privada, faltar el respeto y robar una placa a una agente de policía, atacar a un agente… —_y siguió hablando._

Vivi y yo nos lanzamos miradas interrogantes y empezamos a reírnos escandalosamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Comentan?<strong>_


	4. Apuéstalo Todo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… '¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?' ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Si, estoy consciente de que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic ;)

Capítulo beteado por **Kiki D' Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Apuéstalo Todo''**

Estábamos en una celda, _¡que genial!_ ¿Algo nuevo? Mmm… no.

Uno de los policías se nos había acercado para llevarnos algo de comida, algo que ni siquiera debía llamarse así.

Le pedimos que fuera a un centro de comida rápida, no sé, ¿KFC?

Y, claro, contábamos con compañía non grata, una que ni nos volteaba a ver.

_El guardia nos abrió la puerta de la celda y Vivi y yo entramos de mala gana._

_Nos íbamos a sentar en una de las butacas cuando…_

—_Hey, tú, rockerita, emo —sabía que se dirigían a mí, pero actué como si estuviese confundida, estaba dispuesta a hacerlas rabiar—. Claro, tú, te estoy hablando, no te hagas la tonta. Te estoy hablando canalla, quiero que me des tu pulsera y collar de picos junto con las botas, dámelas ya si no quieres que estas perras que tengo como amigas te rompan tu linda carita de gótica._

_¿Quería ser ruda?_

_Pues tendría competencia, ¡yo le iba a enseñar lo que era ser ruda!_

_Me le acerqué rápidamente hacia ella y la miré a los ojos, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que yo era más alta, ¡vaya!_

—_Mira niña inmunda, hija de poca cosa, no estoy de humor como para lidiar con imbéciles que me jodan el día más de lo que esta. Cómprate tu mundo y piérdete. Aléjate de mi si no quieres saber lo que realmente es el infierno, apuesto a que un golpe en tu carita te hace llorar —le dije con voz fría y plagada de burla._

—_Uy si, como si te tuviese miedo, mira como tiemblo —miró hacia sus piernas, y empezó a moverlas como si temblaran. Las chicas que estaban con ella empezaron a reírse—. Es más, creo que ni siquiera puedes conmigo._

_La vi acercarse contoneando sus caderas vulgarmente hasta quedar frente a mí. Me miró como a una alimaña y me empujó…_

— _¿Pero que te crees niñata?, ¿que eres mejor que yo? Ah, espera, creo que ganaste un premio —me toqué la barbilla como si intentase recordar y ella sonrió con suficiencia— ¿Si, verdad? Fue el premio a la chica más idiota y perra del año: primer lugar. Vaya, felicidades. _

_Me hice un poco atrás, mirando de soslayo que Vivi no estuviese muy cerca de mí, y le solté el puñetazo más fuerte que tenía, justo a su asquerosa y plástica nariz._

_La chica cayó a los pies de sus amigas y rápidamente se tocó la nariz, quejándose, mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba. _

—_Vuelve a acercarte y te pasará peor —le gritó Vivi algo alegre y enojada._

Y aquí seguíamos, en el suelo jugando calienta manos, ojalá nuestros que padres llegasen rápido, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

Claro, las perras seguían en la esquina, lanzándonos miradas asesinas. Como si eso nos hiciera daño.

— ¡Gané! —gritó Vivi al aplastar mi dedo.

—No, eso no es cierto, estaba distraída. Te aprovechaste de eso y…

—Por eso, no te distraigas cuando juegues ¿ok? —me interrumpió la muy…

—Ya me aburrí del juego, ¿y ahora?

—Mmm…

— ¿Entonces? _—_le insistí.

—Ya, espera, déjame pensar.

Se quedó meditando y de pronto dio un grito que casi me hace caer de espaldas.

— ¡Ya está! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

— ¿Una apuesta? La última vez que habíamos hecho una no había salido tan bien que digamos. Charlie se enojó horrores cuando vio su disco de platino embarrado con crema batida agria.

— ¿Pero cuál será la apuesta? —le pregunté con desconfianza, tanteando el terreno para ver si era bueno _plantar_ la apuesta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ese es otro caso!

—Si —dejamos caer los hombros al ver que no se nos ocurría una idea, hasta que…

— ¿Y si decidimos hacernos un cambio? Tengo una nueva idea.

— ¡Desembucha! —le ordené viendo que lo que pensaba no debía tener tan mala pinta.

—Bien, te apuesto diez mil dólares a que no te atreves a ponerte dos piercings en la cara en solo una semana.

— ¡Claro que acepto la apuesta! ¿Por quién diablos me tomas?

—Ok, dos piercings en la cara en menos de una semana y te doy mil dólares –dijo en tono burlón, como si me fuese a arrepentir.

—Uno en una ceja y otro en… —dije pensando en los sitios donde podría ponerse…

— ¡La lengua! —gritó de nuevo.

— ¿Estás loca? No podré comer y además ¿no que te ibas mañana?

— ¿Eres idiota o estas actuando? —respondió con otra pregunta—. Es obvio que existe el internet, ¿o no? ¡Argh, estamos en el siglo veintiuno!

—Ok, ok, acepto la apuesta. Mañana mismo, cuando regrese a casa después de llevarte al aeropuerto, me voy a hacer las benditas perforaciones —dije rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿?<strong>_


	5. Salir de un hoyo y entrar en otro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… '¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?' ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Si, estoy consciente de que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _シ_

Capítulo beteado por **Kiki D' Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

''**Salir de un hoyo y entrar en otro''**

Vivi dormía plácidamente en una de las butacas del lugar, pero con la cabeza sobre mis piernas. Habíamos hablado y decidido hacer turnos para dormir porque todavía no podíamos dormir al no confiar en las perras de la esquina de la sala.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo el oscuro cabello de Vivi cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, haciendo un escandaloso sonido y causando que Vivi diera un salto hasta caer al suelo.

Lanzamos miradas llenas de odio hacia la persona que había hecho tal escándalo, pero estas se congelaron al ver quién era.

Mi madre.

Venía vestida como siempre, elegante, sofisticada y con estilo era bella, pero lo peor de todo era que nos esperaba con una de esas frías miradas que eran capaces de cohibir hasta al hombre más valiente de los valientes.

Nos levantamos de golpe y caminamos rápidamente hacia ella, la abrazamos, pero ella no nos respondió, solo se limitó a mirar hacia nosotros sin ningún sentimiento grabado en los ojos, y nos saludó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

—Mamá, siento esto, pero ¿crees que nos puedes sacar de este lugar? —le dije haciendo un puchero al que nunca se resistía y luego mire hacia las perras de la esquina, que miraban a mi madre como si fuese un caramelo.

— ¿Y a que crees que vine? Salgamos de aquí, hablaremos en el camino, señoritas —siseó por lo bajo, jamás la había visto tan enojada, creo que esta se ganaba las anteriores.

Mi madre se volteó rápidamente y empezó a caminar delante de nosotras con el policía a su lado, hasta llegar a la oficina principal.

Miramos a lo lejos caminar al policía, al que le había arrancado la placa, hacia Vivi y le hacía formar un cartel para luego pasármelo a mí. Casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver lo que era un poster tamaño gigante de nosotras.

Miré a los ojos del policía y vi como se sonrojaba notoriamente, él lo excusó con un: '_'Es para mi hija Marie''. _

Finalmente, después de firmar varios papeles salimos de la jefatura, donde había un montón de fotógrafos que nos lanzaron una lluvia de flashes.

Vi como a lo lejos Vivi sacaba dos pares de gafas de sol del interior de su chaqueta para luego lanzarme uno de ellos, siempre preparada.

Nos pusimos las gafas e intentamos salir lo más rápido posible por la apretujada salida, sin dejar de hacer saludos, dar algunos autógrafos o hacernos fotos con los fans.

Por otro lado, mi madre solo nos defendía con un ''_sin comentarios''_, nuestra _salida con estilo_ se había ido por un caño con solo ver cómo reaccionaba mi madre, que estaba tan enojada que seguramente no tomaba a los demás por humanos.

Apenas subimos al auto de René, un incómodo silencio inundó todo el interior del auto, la tensión era tan palpable que incluso se podía cortar con una navaja.

Vivi me dio una mirada llena de culpa, sabía lo que me pasaría, ella sabía cómo era René cuando se enojaba.

Le hice señas de que encendiera la radio y buscara un canal para tranquilizar a mi madre, ello lo entendió de inmediato y se inclinó para encender la radio y buscar canales de música. Había encontrado uno muy bueno cuando René le dio un zape en la mano y siseó un _''Deja eso''. _

Vivi, resignada, se volvió a sentar a mi lado, en los asientos traseros, esperando otro de los sermones de René.

Siempre que se enojaba teníamos que lidiar con ella, por lo mínimo, una hora, ya me sacaba de quicio que siempre estuviese detrás de nosotras, ya casi cumplíamos la mayoría de edad.

''_Bueno, yo la cumpliría dentro de una semana…'', dije para mis adentros_

— ¿Ahora que hicimos? —murmuré hacia Vivi.

El auto de detuvo de repente, justo bajo las luces rojas de un semáforo, haciendo que Vivi y yo nos inclináramos, por inercia, y chocáramos contra respaldos de los sillones delanteros.

— ¿Que qué hiciste? Mmm déjame pensarlo, Bella —dijo fieramente, mirando y lanzándonos dagas por el espejo retrovisor—. Será mejor decir '' ¿qué cosa no hiciste?''. Armaste un alboroto en toda una manzana, te llevaron a un centro correccional y traicionaste nuestra confianza ¡todo en un maldito sábado!, jamás pensamos que fueras capaz de hacernos esto, y sé que la idea fue tuya, no de Vivi.

— ¡Pero yo la apoyé! —le siguió Vivi con el berrinche, ella sabía lo que era capaz de hacer mi madre, la última vez que hicimos algo parecido nos clausuró las guitarras por una semana, en un bóveda en la casa de William, el padre de Vivi—, me falta poco para que me vaya a Vancouver, de hecho me voy hoy y…

—Ya hablé con William, Vivi, te irás el próximo domingo, y sola porque perdiste el vuelo hace unos quince minutos. Menos mal que estarás para el cumpleaños de Bella, el sábado por la noche.

— ¿El domingo? —le dijo Vivi echando chispas por los ojos.

—Sí, el domingo por la mañana —le dijo mi madre mientras ponía el auto nuevamente en marcha.

La partida de Vivi iba a ser difícil, la verdad no sabía cómo, pero agradecía mucho que se quedara para mi cumpleaños, lo pasaríamos a lo grande.

—Tía, dile a mi papi que me ayude a hacerle una buena fiesta a Bella —le dijo haciendo otro de esos pucheros mas manipuladores que había visto—, de lo contrario…

—La conversación había dado un giro extremadamente drástico, hacia unos minutos hablábamos sobre nuestras travesuras y el viaje de Vivi y ahora ya ella la estaba amenazando.

—Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora no, lo siento Vivi, pero Bella no podrá hacer nada esta semana, igual que tu. William me dio su consentimiento para que te castigara, estas a mi cargo, eso quiere decir que no habrá más salidas nocturnas, por el momento —con solo terminar de decir eso me lanzó una mirada amenazante, por el retrovisor, retándome a que le contestara, pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría peor que nunca—. Y tu, Bella, ve poniéndole su cobertor a Agusta porque no la usarás por una semana.

Vivi y yo gemimos audiblemente, nosotras usábamos mi motocicleta, Agusta, como la llamábamos, para dar una pequeña salida todas las noches. Era uno de nuestros pasatiempos, en especial el mío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿REVIEWS?<strong>_


	6. Misión: Escape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

**Misión: Escape**

_Vivi se acerca con una grabadora y empieza a hablar…_

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Este aparataje realmente funciona? No sé dónde diablos está ese botón de… —empieza a apretar los botones al azar hasta dar con uno—. Creo que es este… ¿Están preparadas? ¡Aquí vamos, listos, grabadora y click!

— ¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, la chica que apoya a Bella en cada una de sus locuras y la autora de la famosa apuesta de los piercings.

Creo y supongo, que ya Bella les dijo que nos conocemos desde niñas, que no nos separamos y que además, tenemos una banda de rock en la que toco la guitarra eléctrica o el bajo. No somos completamente góticas, por si lo creían, tenemos algunas de sus conductas y la forma de vestir, pero no. Somos rebeldes, sin razones o con razones, lo somos. Nuestra banda toca rock, punk, alternative, un poquito de música emo…

_¡Lo que se nos ocurra, al demonio con eso!_

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir aparte de aclarar nuestra ''no tan notable'' conducta. Ok, si, ¿tengo que contarles el porqué de nuestra fuga recientemente planeada?

¡Genial!, se los contaré, ya saben que tenemos una apuesta pendiente, y que no dejaré de joder hasta que la cumplamos, se supone que Bella es la que se hará el piercing en la lengua y ceja esta semana, de hecho hoy, después de mi partida para ser exactas, pero como no me iré… ¡Adivinen! Yo también me haré uno, o varios…

_¡Verdad que soy una súper amiga y hermana!_

Bueno, en estos momentos estoy halando del brazo a Bella, vamos a raptar a su bebé Agusta. Espero que no se burlen por el nombre, culpen de eso a la compañía, pero para despejar dudas la llamamos así por su modelo: MV Agusta R312. _¡No se les ocurra reírse del nombre porque de seguro Bella las corretea con un bate!_

— ¿Pero y si nos sorprenden con las manos en la masa? —pregunta Bella mientras la sigo halando hasta llegar al garaje de su casa.

—Al diablo con eso Bella, tú y yo sabemos que nunca nos dejarán. Este es nuestro momento y vamos a disfrutarlo, aprovecharemos que Reneé y Charlie se han ido y saldremos por esos piercings —le digo con voz severa y haciendo un puchero amenazador. Mudanza

Abro la puerta y veo los autos de Bella y Charlie, al parecer los tortolos se habían ido en el auto de Reneé.

— ¿Traes las llaves, Bella? —le digo mirando detrás de mí, donde se supone que debe estar ella.

—Claro, enana. ¿Por quién putas me tomas? —dice con un tono tan frío y gélido que hubiese aterrado a cualquiera, siempre lo hace cuando está enojada, pero por suerte ya no soy la víctima de esos tonitos. Solo me limito a voltear como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Ok, ok, no dije nada… —digo rodando los ojos y caminando hacia el bulto con cobertor negro de calaveritas y un aviso que reza un temible: _''No tocar o te mato'' _que está en la esquina de todo el garaje.

Bella se acerca de forma lenta y cuidadosa hacia su Agusta y arranca el cobertor de un solo tirón, dejando a la vista una lujosa motocicleta de color negro y dos cascos guindando a cada lado de esta.

Ella camina más cerca de la moto y se sube rápidamente. La vi sonreír al sentir el cuero del sillón de la motocicleta bajo ella, siempre lo hace cuando se sube, le encanta a tal punto que no me sorprendería escucharla ronronear.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas, Vivi? —dice devolviéndome una mirada burlona a través de los espejos de la moto.

—Ya voy, ya voy, _inmadura_ —lo último lo dije por lo bajo al momento que le pasaba su casco, pero como siempre, ella me escuchó con su súper oído.

—Te escuché, enana —me responde mientras pone las llaves en el contacto y enciende la moto, que ronronea suavemente bajo nosotras y empieza a rugir a medida que Bella va acelerando y desacelerando para calentar un poco el motor—. Ahora, enana, ponte el casco, toma el mando de la puerta del garaje y ábrelo —terminó casi gritando por encima del motor.

Sabía que la adrenalina estaba empezando a fluir por sus venas así que me puse el casco negro con la calavera púrpura –que tiene mi nombre bajo ella, al igual que el de Bella–, y hacía que la puerta del garaje se abriera.

Bella aceleró la moto, lo que causó que me agarrara de ella con fuerza, y salimos a toda velocidad del garaje.

El camino fue corto. Bueno, eso creeré porque la moto de Bella es muy rápida y es una loca maniobrando _sus juguetitos_.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a un letrero que anunciaba un taller de perforaciones muy conocido. Bella y yo lo habíamos encontrado a través de internet la noche anterior.

Cuando entramos un sonido casi escandaloso rodeaba el ambiente, música rock, pensé para mis adentros contenta porque además de ser música rock era una de las canciones de nuestro último álbum.

Miré como la corta y crispada cabellara llena de rayitos azules y violetas chillones de Bella se movía por todo el local, viendo estilos de piercings, con una chica que caminaba detrás de ella como un zombi. Parecía que alguien ya había reconocido a Bella.

Me acerqué a Bella y vi que se había quedado mirando unos piercings negros metálicos para la lengua. Eran hermosos

— ¿Escoges esos? —Le pregunté mirándolos con determinación y haciendo que la chica que seguía a Bella se diera cuenta de mi presencia—. Son hermosos, escoge dos, me pondré uno…

— ¿C…como has dicho? —me dijo Bella mirándome como si tuviese siete cabezas.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar mal a la gente? Sí, he dicho que me pondré un piercing, de hecho creo que me hare los que tú te hagas —casi me caigo de risa cuando veo que abre los ojos como platos, pero no lo hago si no quiero volver a pie.

—Lo que tú digas, creo que me pondré uno en la ceja, otro en la parte superior de la oreja y otro en la lengua —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ahora creo que tenemos que ir a… —iba a seguir cuando mi frase se vio interrumpida al ver a un chico alto, con músculos, caminar hacia mi. Tenía el cabello de un negro casi carbón que contrastaba con unos hermosos ojos azules que me miraron intensamente.

—Hola, soy Daniel Marck —dijo tendiéndome una mano, la cual tomé sin flaquear. Miró detrás de mí como si hubiese algo importante allí atrás—. Jane, hermanita, ¿ya estas lista? Papá te debe estar esperando en casa, debes llegar antes de la cena o te hará la vida imposible…

Hasta ahora estaba tan embelesada escuchando su sedosa voz, que era capaz de derretirme con solo decir _''hola''_, cuando escuché detrás de un carraspeo: Bella.

_¡Joder! ¿Esto es amor a primera vista o se me ha pegado un virus en la cornea?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, no se asusten por las notas que tenia y demás, el fic solo se está beteando y arreglando unos detallitos.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ;) **


	7. Inicios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

**"Inicios"**

Escuché los últimos toques de la alarma del reloj despertador que acababa de estrellar contra la pared mientras me levantaba.

¡Dios, como odiaba ese sonido!

Solté una pequeña risa al ver de soslayo el despertador que me había colmado la paciencia. Era el quinto que reventaba en este mes.

Iba a levantarme cuando, de la nada, sentí unas manos posarse en mi pecho y unos labios en el oído…

—Vamos, Eddie, ¿a dónde te vas tan temprano? —me dijo una voz chillona que hizo que me levantara y provocara su caída. Me reí con ganas al verla enojada.

Solté otra risotada al ver la cara que ponía al mirarme como si fuese una paleta de helado…

— ¿De qué te ríes, Eddie? —recobré mi compostura al escuchar cómo me llamaba, odiaba cuando me llamaban '_'Eddie''_—. ¿Acaso olvidas que soy tu novia? Me debes respeto y nunca cumples esa parte, pero yo siempre te perdono.

Le lancé una mirada de odio al ver que seguía de terca. ¿Cuándo se le iba a meter en la cabeza que no éramos novios, y que solo compartíamos la cama?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? —escupí las palabras.

— ¿Qué crees que hago, Eddie? Paso una mañana refrescante con mi novio después de haber tenido sexo toda la noche… —dijo con un tono que ella creía era sexy.

—Entiende que no eres de mi novia de una buena vez Tanya, ¿no entiendes que solo compartimos la cama? Ahora levántate, toma lo que quieras y deja de joderme la paciencia. No te quiero ver cuando regrese —terminé con voz amenazante mientras cruzaba la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Había cometido un gran error al involucrarme con Tanya Denali. La había conocido en una de las reuniones de amigos que hacía Emmett por los sábados y desde entonces no había momento en el que no dejara de arrepentirme de haberle pedido que fuese mi novia. Y aunque las novias no me duraran tanto, esta no se había querido despegar de mí, era como un chicle en la suela de un zapato.

Me la pasé murmurando y gruñendo incoherencias a medida que iba bajando las escaleras para ir al gimnasio privado que teníamos en el segundo piso de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Emmett levantando pesas mientras yacía en una camilla que era demasiado pequeña para su espalda.

¡Genial!, ahora me había quedado sin mi equipo favorito. Refunfuñé mientras me inclinaba para hacer unas 80 lagartijas como calentamiento.

Ignoré a Emmett mientras hacía las primeras 20 hasta que empezó a destornillarse de la risa mientras se ponía más polvo en las manos para que las pesas no se le resbalaran.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —inquirí un poco enojado, el mal humor todavía no se me pasaba.

—Es que anoche casi no pude dormir porque alguien gritaba _''Oh, sí, Eddie, dale mas…'' _—dijo imitando la voz chillona de Tanya para luego terminar en carcajadas. Negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita, mi hermano jamás cambiaría.

No le respondí a ninguna de sus bromas durante las siguientes horas. Sentí un hormigueo recorrerme el cuerpo, como si quisiese sonrojarme, algo que nunca volvería a pasarme desde que me había declarado…

Mi niñez había sido algo extraña; tenía pocos amigos, me hacían demasiadas bromas y era un niño un poco… relleno. Para cuando tenía 16 procuré mejorar un poco mi apariencia, Emmett me dijo que intentara bajar de peso, cosa que logré en poco tiempo. Al principio me resultaba extraño llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes del colegio, en especial de la chica nueva, _Irina_. Me había enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la había visto, hice todo por ella y cuando por fin creía ser correspondido y quise declarar mis sentimientos, ella se adelanto dándome una rotunda negativa.

Había sido la última vez que me le había declarado a una chica, desde ese entonces me dediqué a salir con todas las chicas que se me pasaran por el frente, tenía sexo con ellas y las dejaba en el olvido. Pero Tanya se había convertido en una garrapata insoportable.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, tiempo después, por un sonido que retumbaba hasta en las paredes, eso solo advertía una cosa…

Alice se había despertado.

Sí, tengo dos hermanos, somos felices, bueno, no desde que habíamos recibido la noticia de que nos mudábamos de California a un mugriento pueblucho llamado Forks…

Había ocurrido después de regresar de un concierto al que Alice había insistido en que la acompañáramos; no negaba que había sido un éxito, me había encantado y que estuve muy emocionado aquella noche. De hecho, estuve metido en una burbuja cargada de adrenalina hasta que esta fue pinchada cuando Carlisle nos hizo saber que íbamos a mudarnos para _"alejarnos un poco de los vicios"_ —esto refiriéndose más a mí.

En fin, no me quedaba mucho que decir, mañana nos mudábamos, nos quedaba poco tiempo aquí.

Ni siquiera mi hermana Alice había estado de acuerdo con la idea. Ella amaba ir de compras y también ir a los conciertos de la tal… _¿Beta Voltue? ¿Belly Voltoriz?_ Mmm, creo que no me acuerdo, quizás sea… _Bella Vulturi_… si, esa. Como decía, ella amaba ir a sus conciertos, las compras y la moda… ¿pero cómo iba a ir de compras en un pueblo en el que seguramente nadie sabía distinguir entre Dior y Chanel?

Aunque debía admitir que me gustaba la idea de alejarme de la zarrapastrosa de Tanya y probar carne nueva. Tanya no me gustaba, era buena follando, pero nada más porque era peor que una lapa cuando se te pegaba.

Por suerte contaba con las bromas pesadas de mi hermana, que siempre estaba a mi lado para espantar a algunas moscas muy pegajosas como Tanya. Y tenía que aceptar que era buena espantándolas, por rara que fuera —porque lo era—, la quería.

Otra risa se escuchó en la habitación. Miré hacia la esquina donde, esta vez, estaba Emmett trotando en la cinta para correr**.**

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —dijo mirándome _inocentemente._

— ¿De qué te ríes ahora?''

—Pues por tu cara, si supieras las muecas que haces cuando piensas —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Y a ti que te importan mis muec…

Mi frase se vio interrumpida cuando escuché un fuerte grito a lo lejos. Me levanté de un salto y miré el reloj, eran las 7:30 am, había estado haciendo lagartijas por dos horas seguidas y mi camisa estaba totalmente empapada de sudor.

Volteé a ver a Emmett que había parado de trotar y se preparaba para seguir haciéndolo, pero esta vez era para cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación de al lado, la de Alice, de donde había salido el grito.

Caminé despacio siguiendo a Emmett y lo encontré sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de la duende, Alice estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama con la cabeza de Emmett a sus pies mientras se impulsaba casi saltando sobre el colchón, y señalaba al televisor…

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —pregunté un poco confundido al verlos mirando la televisión después de que Alice gritara como loca.

Alice no habló, solo me miró y me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado, lo cual hice rápidamente.

_«Buenas días América._ —gritó una chica en la tv — ¿_Como están? Espero que bien, esta mañana les vengo con algunas noticas de farándula, ¡si supieran lo que pasó la noche de ayer! ¿Quieren saber? Bien, Pues resulta que las estrellas musicales del momento; Bella y Vivi Vulturi, hicieron una fiesta la noche de ayer, justo después de culminar su gira a nivel mundial: One Only Reason… ¡adivinen dónde! Sobre el techo de su casa —_hice una mueca al ver que la chica que aparecía en la televisión parecía estar totalmente zafada de los tornillos, aunque mostraba ser la amiga de todo el mundo_—. Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, fuimos investigando y hemos escuchado afirmaciones de que la fiesta inició entre ellas dos cuando, al parecer, se pusieron a practicar y divertirse sobre su azotea, tocando canciones tales como Hysteria, Time is Running Out… y otras canciones de su amigo Matthew Bellamy, del grupo de Muse… ¡Ok, ok, nenas, no se desesperen! Aquí les tenemos algunas imágenes y videos de la fiesta, pero antes haremos una pausa. ¡Nos vemos al regresar!»_

La imagen de la chica que parecía ser la presentadora del canal de farándulas, fue reemplazada por las imágenes de la fiesta después de la corta pausa para comerciales.

Lo que vimos nos dejó con la boca abierta y a Alice saltando, las chicas que habían armado el escándalo estaban tocando las guitarras y cantaban alegremente sobre el techo de la casa. Seriamente dudé de sus estados mentales porque, _¿Quién haría un escándalo a media noche sobre el techo de su casa? ¿Acaso estaban locas? ¿En el techo de la casa? ¿No podían hacerlo en tierra firme?..._

—Desearía haber estado allí… —dijo Alice suspirando mientras veía la imagen de la cantante gritándole al público para que saltara e hicieran los coros de las canciones.

— ¿Estás loca?, seguramente las habrán llevado a un centro de detención de menores… —dije mientras miraba otra imagen donde un helicóptero lleno de paparazzis iluminaba a las chicas y empezaban a lanzar una lluvia de flashes.

—No, no estoy loca, además ustedes me acompañaron a uno de sus conciertos ¿se acuerdan? y según recuerdo les gusto bastante… Ellas siempre hacen locuras para llamar la atención, son muy divertidas, lo sé… —terminó su explicación para volverle a prestar atención a la presentadora del programa que había vuelto a aparecer.

_« ¡Fue súper divertido! ¿Verdad?_ —Gritó casi saltando como loca al igual que Alice—. _Pero fue una lástima que la policía apareciera y se llevara a las chicas_ —dijo haciendo un puchero y señalando unas imágenes donde las chicas salían sonrientemente de la mano de unos policías y entrando a la patrulla—. _L__o mejor de todo es que ambas están bien, esta mañana, hace apenas unos minutos, Bella y Vivi han sido captadas mientras salían del centro de detención de menores. Estaban demasiado contentas de volver a vernos, incluso nos dieron autógrafos —dijo otra vez, pero señalando un poster autografiado que tenía en sus manos. Ahora iremos con otras noticias, les cuento que…»_

Alice no esperó más y empezó a saltar después de apagar la televisión. Emmett y yo suspiramos, esas chicas siempre salían en los medios ¿es que no se cansaban de tener tanta gente detrás de ellas?

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Amo como se visten esas chicas, lo que daría por conocerlas en personas algún día… —escuché suspirar a Alice mientras salía de su cuarto para ir al mío.

Alice tenía una seria obsesión con aquellas chicas, eso ya estaba claro, todavía me acordaba de cómo se había enterado del grupo, apenas teniendo 15 años.

Estábamos en el centro comercial y todos habíamos tomado rumbos diferentes, Alice a buscar revistas de farándula, Emmett se había ido a una tienda donde vendían cosas raras y yo me dirigí a una tienda de música. Había pasado horas viendo los instrumentos y discos hasta que me decidí por comprar algunos y luego ir a ver a Emmett; algo que no tuve necesidad de hacer porque lo encontré en la misma tienda que yo, solo que se había quedado leyendo una revista sobre música rock de los años 90'. A Emmett le gustaban algunos grupos de esa época. Empezamos a hablar sobre uno de sus cantantes favoritos: Char Swan, hasta que Alice nos sorprendió y el tema cambió radicalmente…

— ¡Vaya, esto sí que no lo sabía! —Había chillado Alice con una revista en las manos— Emmett, más vale que vengas a ver esto.

Emmett tiró la revista y fuimos a ver de qué hablaba la enana. Lo primero que vimos fue unas imágenes del ídolo de mi hermano, Char Swan, con una chica de la misma edad de Alice. Debajo de la foto rezaba que era la hija de Char Swan, que se estaba iniciando en el mundo del espectáculo. Emmett se había quejado mucho cuando se había enterado que Char se había retirado del mundo de la música, a él le gustaba esa música, no tanto, pero le gustaba a fin de cuentas. Habíamos intentado encontrar la razón de su retiro, pero ahora nos había llegado la hora de saber; Char se había retirado de la música para cuidar de su hija mientras que su esposa, Reneé _—_una de los ídolos de Alice_—_, seguía caminando por las pasarelas.

Bien, desde ese entonces, mis hermanos se fueron volviendo adictos a esa familia cada vez más y más hasta que, de momento, no hay notica que no sepan sobre ellos. Alice se había hecho un corte de cabello casi idéntico al de la otra chica, estaba más oscuro y corto, con pequeños flecos que apuntaban a todos lados.

¿Qué cosa tenían de atractivo si parecían estar locas?

Dejé desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, donde esperaba no volverme a encontrar con la estúpida de Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeno, otro capítulo beteado por mi querida Kelly, ya casi volvemos con las actualizaciones. Espero que les haya gustado :) <strong>


	8. AGUJEROS más DOLOR igual PIERCINGS

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Agujeros + Dolor = Piercings"**

Di un pequeño carraspeo. Vivi se había quedado como boba mientras miraba al tal Daniel, que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima; tenía que intervenir…

— ¿Mmm, Daniel? —El interpelado me miró como respuesta, brindándome su atención —Mira, queremos hacernos algunas perforaciones, ya elegimos los aretes… ¿te molestaría decirnos donde podemos hacernos las perforaciones? —hacía un tiempo había visto la dirección de este sitio de tatuajes y perforaciones durante los siete días de la semana, pocos locales que hacían perforaciones estaban abiertos los domingos, como hoy.

—Claro, con mucho gusto. Solo síganme —dijo mientras le daba una última mirada a su hermana y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia un pequeño pasillo.

Entramos en una habitación donde había una camilla —que, por cierto, era muy parecida a las de los dentistas— y unas cuantas sillas forradas en un cuero gris que contrastaba con las paredes color purpura de la habitación.

— ¿Quién va primero? —ninguna de las dos respondió, pero Vivi me señaló—. Está bien, acomódate allí —señaló la camilla—. Regreso en un momento, voy por el hielo y la anestesia —se volteó hacia la puerta y salió a paso lento mientras lo escuchaba decir algo—. Jane, tráeme seis agujas quirúrgicas para las chicas…

Pocos minutos después me encontraba sobre una camilla y con una pequeña bandeja junto a la cabeza. Vivi reposaba sobre una de las sillas, escuchando música de su iPod, seguramente escuchando algunas canciones de Radiohead que habíamos descargado la semana pasada.

—Vamos a iniciar contigo. ¿Dónde quieres los piercings? —me preguntó Daniel, mirándome como si quisiese leer mi mente.

—Mmm, quiero un piercing en la lengua y otros dos en la ceja —murmuré quedamente, mirando las agujas que estaban sobre la bandeja.

—Ok, iniciaremos con la ceja y después la lengua ¿en qué ceja los quieres?

Después de darle unas cuantas instrucciones, y con una parte de mi ceja izquierda dormida, ya tenía dos piercings trabados en la ceja derecha. No me había dolido nada, mejor dicho, me sentía estupenda, llena de la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Daniel quitó unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían rodado después de la perforación al tiempo que Vivi pegaba un ligero grito.

— ¡Te quedó genial! ¡Combina contigo!

—Coincido con Vivi. Ahora, chúpate este hielito y cuando termines me avisas; tengo que ir por la aguja quirúrgica número dieciocho que Jane acaba de olvidar… —volvió a irse, esta vez meneando la cabeza.

Seguí las instrucciones y poco a poco dejé de sentir la lengua, le hice señas a Vivi para que llamara a Daniel, que casi llegó por arte de magia.

— ¿Ya hizo efecto? La verdad es que eso no sirve de mucho, después de todo te pondré un poco de gel anestésico; no sé ni para que usé el hielo —me explicó mientras que lo último lo decía por lo bajo y riéndose—. Pero dime, ¿en dónde lo quieres? ¿Más atrás, en la punta de la lengua o término medio?

Mi lengua había perdido un poco el sentido, pero aun así me las arreglé para explicarle con señas en donde lo quería.

Después de ponerme un gel alrededor de la lengua, me la sostuvo con una pinza súper grande. Lo que vino no me lo esperé, Vivi me había dicho que contara hasta diez, pero antes de que la anestesia hiciese efecto y de que terminara de contar mentalmente, Daniel ensartó rápidamente la aguja en mi lengua, seguida del piercing color negro acero que había escogido unos minutos atrás. Había dolido un montón, no había gritado por miedo a asustar a Vivi, pero había sentido las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Por suerte nunca llegaron a salir.

—Supongo que Vivi no se hará ninguna perforación en la lengua… —miró a Vivi, que asentía lentamente con la cabeza—. Así que esto va solo para ti; tendrás la lengua hinchada por una semana, cinco días cuando menos, por lo que te recomiendo que compres varias cajas de vasos con pitillos para que puedas alimentarte. No comas nada condimentado en esta semana, nada de colorante, alcohol, salado, picante o cualquier cosa que tenga un sabor fuerte, solo consume líquidos hasta que se te baje la hinchazón. Y, sobre todo, cuida demasiado tu higiene bucal o tendrás que lidiar con infecciones y… no juegues con el arete o tendrás problemas también.

Asentí suavemente, esto había sido como hacer un juramento o pacto de sangre. Tragué unas cuantas gotitas de sangre e hice una nota mental sobre cada una de las recomendaciones, me levanté para cederle el puesto a Vivi, que se sentó como si no hubiese visto nada.

—Ok, Daniel, quiero un piercing en la ceja izquierda, otro al lado izquierdo de la nariz y otro en la parte izquierda de mi labio inferior… —y siguió hablando tan tranquila como si estuviese pidiendo un helado en un día cualquiera**.**

Solo me limité a observar como Vivi aceptaba cada una de sus perforaciones y algunas veces apretaba los puños. Sabía que le dolía, seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, ocultar las emociones.

Por otro lado, también estaba pensando en la posible reacción de nuestros padres; el padre de Vivi no estaba acá, ella lo volvería a ver el otro domingo, pero Reneé… _¡nos iba a matar!_

Aún éramos menores de edad, pero dentro de unos seis días cumpliría mi mayoría. Lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar salir frente a las cámaras, quizás los piercings posiblemente estaban prohibidos en los menores de edad y…

Un jadeo proveniente de Vivi me sobresaltó, le iban a perforar el labio…

Vi como contrajo la cara al sentir la aguja cerca e hice una mueca mientras me tragaba las lágrimas que rogaban por salir. Volví a tragar las pequeñas porciones diluidas de agua con sangre que salían del hielo que había tomado de la bandeja antes de levantarme y sin que Daniel se diese cuenta.

Sentí mi lengua palpitar de dolor y maldije mentalmente a Daniel por haberme puesto el piercing sin que la anestesia hiciese efecto.

_¡Rayos, eso había dolido como la misma mierda!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya falta poco para terminar de betear los caps…<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	9. Reacciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Reacciones"**

Reprimí un leve gemido al sentir mi lengua palpitar dolorosamente. Ya se estaba hinchando, y ni mencionar las cejas, a este punto mis padres pensarían que me había peleado de no ser por el maldito piercing…

El camino de regreso a casa había sido silencioso, Vivi no había mencionado palabra alguna, pero sabía que seguramente estaría pensando en su nueva deuda.

Me reí para mis adentros mientras me levantaba del sillón púrpura en donde Vivi y yo reposábamos desde que habíamos llegado.

— ¿Para dónde crees que vas, Bella? —me dijo mientras se inclinaba para tocarse la ceja casi hinchada.

—Pues, voy a levantarme ¿no ves?... —le respondí rodando los ojos y abrochándome la placa de policía que le había arrancado al policía la noche anterior y que habíamos estado observando durante las últimas dos horas.

—Vale, te acompaño —me dijo mientras me pegaba amistosamente en el hombro.

Vi como se esforzaba para levantarse del sillón en el que se había quedado totalmente hundida y tuve que contener mis ganas de reír, ella siempre había sido muy cómica cuando intentaba levantarse de ese sillón, pero sabía que era mejor no reírse a menos que buscara un ojo morado.

—Bella… sé que te quieres reír, pero por favor… ayúdame a levantarme —murmuró seria, terminó la frase haciendo uno de esos pucheros que eran capaces de derretir el hielo.

—Ok, ya te ayudo —tomé su mano y di tal tirón, que en poco segundos nos encontrábamos en el suelo destornillándonos de la risa.

Nos levantamos todavía riéndonos, y quedamos justo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en mi habitación.

—Oh, oh… estamos en serios problemas… —susurré mientras me examinaba la pequeña hinchazón que había empezado a aparecer desde hacía dos horas atrás.

—No lo dudo, tía Reneé nos va a matar al ver los piercings —dijo ella tocándose el labio inferior en donde tenía el pequeño aro.

—Sí, nos va a colgar —le dije con tono burlón mientras sacaba la lengua para ver el piercing en el espejo—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen? Digo… sé que regresarán hoy, pero… ¿Cómo les daremos la noticia?

—No me lo preguntes, ¿acaso tengo cara de planear? —me dijo burlonamente y mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes, que contrastaban con las gruesas líneas causadas por el delineador negro que siempre usábamos para nuestros conciertos, a este punto ya no nos era necesario usar tanto delineador, pero si usábamos algunas sombras negras alrededor de los ojos. Habíamos tomado ese estilo de Gerard Way, otro amigo que conocimos por nuestra inusual carrera; él era vocalista de la banda _My Chemical Romance*_—. Ya veremos cómo se lo toman, tu solo tranquilízate, ellos no podrán hacer nada para quitárnoslos.

Justo al decir eso, mi mente voló a lo lejos y pude imaginarme la reacción de Reneé.

_¡Todo esto terminaría en una masacre!_

Me mordí suavemente la lengua ante la posible reacción de Reneé; Charlie no iba a ser tan difícil, pero sabía que si Reneé se ponía en nuestra contra, él también lo haría. Ella siempre había querido que Vivi y yo tuviésemos una piel sedosa y brillante, con nada de esas ''porquerías'', como llamaba a los piercings, incrustadas en nuestras pieles.

No me di cuenta de que estaba presionando tanto mi lengua hasta que sentí un pequeño hilillo de sangre escaparse de esta, seguido de una aguda punzada de dolor.

— ¡Maldición!, ya no aguanto más. ¡Vivi, sabes que Reneé nos va a matar con solo ver el piercing en nuestras cejas! ¿Es que no se te ocurrió nunca pensar en eso? —exploté haciendo que Vivi diera un salto.

—Claro que lo imaginé. Por cierto, te debo mil dólares. Además… ¿no crees que valieron la pena? —abrí los ojos como platos ante sus palabras, ella solo se rió—. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡No me digas que estás asustada, pensé que te gustaba hacer enojar a Reneé tanto como a mí!

—Es obvio que me gusta hacerla enojar, Vivi, ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de quien hablamos? ¡Es Reneé, demonios! —seguí gritando y moviendo las manos como loca.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa como ahora, ni siquiera para nuestro primer concierto, pero esta situación rebasaba los límites de la cordura, ¡estaba totalmente histérica!

Sentí como Vivi me tomaba las manos por la espalda y me hacia una llave de lucha. Detestaba que hiciese eso, pero por otro lado, le agradecía.

—Ya te dije que te tranquilizaras. Ya lo pasado es pasado, solo es cosa de enfrentarnos a las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y por lo que recuerdo, ¡yo no te puse un arma en la sien para que aceptaras esta apuesta! Deja que Reneé se vaya al carajo, ¡nosotras gozamos nuestra vida a nuestro gusto!

Me soltó las manos suavemente y yo aproveché para darle un abrazo.

—Siento mucho haberme comportado así. Tienes razón, ¡a la mierda con Reneé y sus prejuicios! —Le susurré el oído—. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos por otras compresas de hielo? Mi lengua que me está matando, de hecho, siento que se está auto mutilando. Dentro de poco empezará a hincharse, sé que apenas nos los pusimos hace dos horas, pero ya son las cinco de la tarde, es domingo y recuerda que Reneé y Charlie no tardarán en llegar.

Apenas deshicimos nuestro abrazo, apagamos las luces de la habitación, dejándola sumida en las sombras de sus paredes pintadas de gris y negro, y bajamos corriendo hasta la cocina.

Abrimos el refrigerador y sacamos las primeras tres bolsas de hielo que vimos, las preparamos con unas toallitas y las pusimos en los lugares que iban inflamándose lentamente. Nos habíamos sumido en un cómodo silencio, pero este se vio interrumpido con la inesperada risa de Vivi.

— ¿Y ahora que te dio, te tildaste? —me burlé.

—No, para nada, es solo me que me estoy acordando de la chica plástica de ayer —volvió a reírse—. Le diste su merecido.

—Sí, pero creo que las chicas que la acompañaban se amedrentaron con lo que les dijiste, ya sabes; _''Vuelve a acercarte y te pasará algo peor''_ —le dije, riéndome e imitando su voz.

—Ah, pero a mí me gustó lo del inicio, eso del _''Pero que te crees niñata, ¿que eres mejor que yo? Ah, espera, creo que ganaste un premio ¿si, verdad? Fue el premio a la chica más idiota y perra del año; primer lugar. Vaya, felicidades…''_—esta vez ella imitó mi voz.

Solo bastó con que ella dijera eso y empezamos a reírnos a plenas carcajadas hasta que nos dolió el estomago y escuchamos a lo lejos un auto estacionarse.

La risa que minutos atrás inundaba la habitación se detuvo abruptamente. Nuestras sonrisas se escurrieron.

Tragamos audiblemente, nos miramos unos segundos y dejando las compresas en la isleta de la cocina corrimos hacia las ventanas de enfrente para ver quien se estacionaba en el jardín. No necesitábamos ser adivinas para saber que eran Reneé y Charlie, ¡la hora de juicio nos había llegado!

Vimos a lo lejos como mis padres bajaban del auto y caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

_¿Y que hicimos nosotras…?_

Pues no esperamos más, salimos corriendo nuevamente hacia la cocina y tomamos las compresas. Vivi se puso una lo suficientemente grande como para tapearle el piercing de la nariz, labio y ceja. Yo improvisé un poco tomando una para mi ceja y otra para ponérmela en la mejilla, presionando lo suficientemente fuerte y suave, como para que el frío de los hielos llegara a mi lengua, que parecía estar a punto de partirse en dos.

Escuchamos un rechinido casi sordo de la puerta del salón al abrirse lentamente, mis padres venían hablando sobre un tal Vladimir que no habían vuelto a ver desde hacía un tiempo. Nosotras, por supuesto, los ignoramos y empezamos a improvisar una pequeña discusión sobre el auto de Vivi mientras sosteníamos firmemente las compresas de hielo.

Charlie y Reneé pasaron de largo, aunque creo que en realidad, no nos habían visto. Nos asomamos en la esquina del muro de la cocina y vimos como subían las escaleras mientras reían y se besaban. Hicimos señal de asco y suspiramos aliviadas mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por nuestras frentes.

Caminamos sigilosamente por el pasillo, nos sentamos en el sillón del salón y encendimos la tv. No hicimos nada más que agarrar las compresas, que ya se estaban derritiendo poco a poco.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que solo habían pasado veinte minutos, pronto escuchamos los pasos de mis padres. Vivi no hizo nada, solo me lanzó una mirada cargada de nervios mientras que yo me proponía mantener la calma y la serenidad, algo que nunca lograba ante una situación como esta.

Sentí como poco a poco la esencia de Charlie invadía el salón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta; pero solo tengo que decir que simplemente cada vez que Charlie se acercaba se podía sentir un ambiente ligero, de alguien divertido, raro, serio… era como entrar en un campo minado y saber exactamente sonde estaban las minas. Cuando se estaba con mi padre se podía sentir la alegría, pero también la seriedad; la ternura, pero también la superioridad. Era algo… extraño.

Charlie se sentó en el sillón de una plaza que estaba al lado, miró la televisión un rato y pocos minutos después nos lanzaba una miraba divertida, él debía de suponer alguna cosa. Podía ver un mar de preguntas que se acumulaban en su mirada…

— ¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó mirándonos divertido—. ¿Tuvieron una pelea en el centro de detenciones?

—Para nada, estamos perfectamente bien —dije nerviosamente, sabía que pronto empezaría a asaltarnos con tantas preguntas que llamaría la atención de Reneé, ésta vendría, nos miraría, se daría cuenta y…

—Sí, perfectamente bien. Perfectamente bien, no hemos hecho nada malo… —murmuró Vivi mientras tragaba audiblemente y sudaba frío.

Si tenía claro algo, era que nunca lográbamos ocultar los problemas, nos poníamos demasiado nerviosas. Normalmente mentíamos y nadie se daba cuenta; éramos buenas actrices, pero en casos como este, en los que ocultábamos un serio y notable problema nos poníamos nerviosas y nos delatábamos nosotras mismas.

—Con que no han hecho nada malo, ¿eh? —nos observó con una sonrisa traviesa que nos producía pánico, pronto se sabría la verdad y estallaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Vivi asintió ante su pregunta, pero yo no lo resistí más. Sabía que de todas maneras, tarde o temprano, ellos se darían cuenta y nos meteríamos en problemas si o si…

—Está bien, está bien, lo admito —grité, soltando la compresa y arrodillándome a uno de los lados del sillón en donde se encontraba mi padre, quien tenía una sonrisa triunfante tatuada en su rostro—. Nos escapamos en el mediodía, después de que ustedes se fueran, y fuimos a un lugar donde hacen perforaciones; nos hicimos tres cada una, llegamos alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Por favor, te lo ruego papi, no nos metas en problemas —terminé haciendo un pucherito que hacía cuando era niña, nunca se resistía a los encantos de su nena…

Escuché a Vivi reírse quedamente, a veces disfrutaba mis berrinches.

Él me miró con ternura y le sonrió a Vivi, que hasta ese momento no sabía que había imitado mis movimientos. Nunca se podría resistir a mis pucheros, esa había sido otra de las razones por las que no había seguido con su carrera de cantante y empezado tiempo después con su nueva empresa, donde conoció al padre de Vivi; justo antes de que nosotras nos conociéramos…

—No pasa nada, juro que las defenderé ante Reneé, pero ahora díganme dónde se los pusieron, ya quiero verlos —dijo muy emocionado. Me sonrojé un poco.

Bien, sabía que mi padre era extraño y casi flipado, ¡pero no me esperaba algo así!

—Bueno, yo me puse dos en la ceja derecha y otro en la lengua. Vivi se puso uno en la nariz, otro en el labio inferior y otro en la ceja derecha…

Él se nos quedó mirando un segundo y de repente dio un salto de emoción.

—Me gustan los lugares donde se los pusieron, pero tengo que decir que me hubiesen gustado más negros y redondos. Hija, sabes que debes cuidar bastante el de la lengua, ¿verdad? —mi padre habló mientras tomaba mi barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar. Yo asentí, no sin antes tener cuidado de no lastimarme la lengua—. Eso me encanta, que bien que se hicieron esos piercings, yo no hubiese escogido mejores lugares.

Vivi me miró extrañada y yo le devolví la mirada. Ambas estábamos confundidas de pie a cabeza.

— ¿Pero no estás enojado? —susurró Vivi, mirándolo con la duda plasmada en los ojos.

— ¡Pues está claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de estrellas de rock serían si no tienen algo tradicional? Es un honor que sigan mi ejemplo…

Me puse seria. _No todas las estrellas de rock tenían piercings, ¿o sí__?_

— ¡¿Tú tienes un piercing?! —gritamos haciendo que Charlie saltara.

—Tengo uno en la lengua, al igual que Bella, pero es de color gris, casi transparente —nos confesó y después nos sacó la lengua, mostrándonos la prueba.

Vivi y yo nos abrazamos y saltamos de emoción mientras mi padre reía por nuestra chistosa escena, rara vez nos permitíamos ser vistas de esta manera. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando escuchamos la voz de… mi madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto celebran? —dijo con desdén. Sabía que todavía estaba enojada por el escándalo que habíamos armado ayer por la noche.

Con solo escuchar su voz detuvimos nuestra celebración y la miramos perplejas.

—No, nada, solo… — dije atropelladamente, pero me vi interrumpida por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienen allí…? —sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo hasta perderse en el aire.

Vi como Reneé se nos acercaba lentamente y se detenía frente nosotras, mirándonos con detenimiento.

— ¿Cuando se pusieron esos piercing? —gritó, su cara estaba totalmente roja. A lo lejos vi como mi padre la tomaba por los hombros e intentaba calmarla, pero ella se lo sacudió de encima y nos señaló—. Se atrevieron a escaparse de su castigo, ¿no es así?

—Er, mamá, yo… nosotras… nosotras estamos arrepentidas, nos dejamos llevar por la situación.

— ¿Cómo pudieron? Justo cuando pensé que mis niñas no podían decepcionarme más de lo que lo habían hecho ayer… —gritó herida y colérica, negando con la cabeza—. Esto no se los perdono…

Sabíamos lo que sus últimas palabras significaban; mi madre era muy rencorosa y eso lo sabíamos claramente, pero lo habíamos ignorado hasta el momento. Dejamos caer nuestras cabezas, totalmente arrepentidas, y vimos de reojo como Reneé iba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando Charlie la tomó nuevamente por los hombros y la volteó…

—Reneé cálmate. Las chicas están arrepentidas, intentaron explicarte, ellas se dejaron llevar por la situación. Son solo adolescentes.

—No me vengas con ese cuento, Charlie, eso ya no te lo creo ¿es que acaso creen que soy lo suficientemente ignorante como para no darme cuenta de que esta fue otra de sus malditas apuestas?

—Tía, yo… yo tengo la culpa, yo hice la apuesta. Bella… Bella no tiene la culpa —vi como Vivi se ofrecía para el castigo, no podía dejarla sola, estábamos juntas en esto.

—No madre, fui yo quien la propuso, fui yo quien acepté, fui yo quien…

—Tú cállate, yo no te conozco, pensé que eras mi pequeña, pero parece que la fama te está afectando, eso es…

Vimos como mi madre apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de mi padre y lloraba desconsoladamente. Mi padre nos miró con los ojos cargados de un sentimiento extraño y le susurró algunas cosas al oído…

—Amor, sabes que ya esperábamos esto; son unas adolescentes y deben aprender de sus errores; ya van a ser mayores dentro de poco. Mira que Bella cumple su mayoría de edad el próximo fin de semana. Por favor cariño, compréndelas…

—Pero yo… ellas… ellas están cambiando y no lo puedo evitar… ellas son mis hijas, Charlie —sollozó mi madre, mirándonos acurrucada entre los brazos de Charlie.

Sabía que con ''hijas'' se refería a Vivi y a mí; ella nos quería por igual y desde que nos habíamos enterado que la madre de Vivi había muerto ella la había querido como una hija, como la que nunca me pudo dar como hermana. Ella se sentía culpable y nos quería demasiado, nos quería tanto que no quería perdernos… Fue en ese entonces que lo entendí, ella solo se comportaba así por el miedo que le infringía nuestro cambio, pensaba que si cambiábamos nos alejaríamos de ella y no querríamos verla más…

—Mamá, sabes que nunca cambiaremos, siempre seremos tus nenas. Mira, si quieres castíganos, quítanos nuestras cosas más preciadas; es más, pasaremos unos cinco días encerradas en casa y con las bocas hinchadas, puedes aprovechar para contarnos todo tipo de cuentos. Incluso te dejaremos organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, lo prometemos, pero por favor, perdónanos…

—Sabes que te queremos, eres una madre para mí, la que nunca pude conocer. Sé que donde quiera que esté, mi madre estará feliz porque he encontrado a una que también me quiere —bien, eso no me lo esperaba, Vivi tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar de su madre biológica, ella evadía siempre temas como esos… era extraño escucharla hablar sobre ella—. Te queremos Reneé, nunca cambiaremos, lo prometemos. Por favor…

Para este entonces ya estábamos llorando, algo que teníamos tiempo sin hacer, la decisión había sido difícil, pero más difícil hubiese sido pasar mucho tiempo sin nuestra madre, y digo _nuestra_, porque para Vivi, mi madre era suya también. Éramos una familia.

— ¡Oh, mis nenas! —sollozo Reneé, pero esta vez de alegría, mientras se separaba de los brazos de mi padre y nos daba un abrazo a ambas.

—Hey, no me dejen por fuera… —se quejó mi padre, aunque sabía que solo lo hacía como excusa para abrazarnos.

Desde ahora solo nos quedaba clara una cosa; no volveríamos a hacer enojar a Reneé por un buen tiempo, ya que las reacciones y Reneé eran una malísima combinación…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*My Chemical Romance:<strong> banda de música rock, emo y punk fundada en el 2001._

_**La espera se está haciendo corta, pero eterna a la vez, ya casi terminamos de arreglar los caps publicados y dentro de solo 4 capítulos se encontraran Edward y Bella ¡waaaaaa!**_

_**Espero que les esté gustando** mucho ;)_

_**Nachi **_


	10. Son Piercings, ¿Y Qué?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Son Piercings, ¿Y Qué?"**

_La niña caminaba perdidamente por las viejas y agrietadas aceras del parque al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un viejo oso de peluche, miraba perdidamente a todos lados mientras llamaba a gritos a sus padres que no respondían ni volverían a responder._

_A sus espaldas resplandecientes luces se alzaban, la niña volteó levemente y pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como un montón de personas se movían nerviosas alrededor de la hoguera. Movió repetidas veces la cabeza hacia el lugar lleno de personas que gritaban enérgicamente y luego hacia la larga acera del parque que se extendía hasta desaparecer de las luces y se ocultaba entre las penumbras de la oscura noche. Apretó su viejo peluche contra su pequeño pecho cuando recordó a su madre gritando para que saliera de su casa al tiempo que una pequeña y solitaria lágrima escapaba de la comisura de sus ojos. Se sentó junto a una chirriante banca mientras se abrazaba las piernas con sus delgados brazos e ignoró todo a su alrededor, incluyendo que un oscuro ser que caminaba sigilosamente entre la espesa niebla nocturna, justo hacia donde se encontraba ella…_

— ¡Bella! ¡Despierta maldita sea! se nos hace tarde… —escuché a Vivi gruñir mientras me zarandeaba furiosamente por los hombros.

Actué rápido y le di un buen empujón, al parecer cayó en uno de los sillones; y me acurruqué nuevamente entre las negras cobijas con dibujitos de guitarras eléctricas en color violeta, pero esta vez de pies a cabeza, sin dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo afuera.

—Esto no se quedará así estúpida, ya verás… —la escuché refunfuñar al tiempo que yo sacaba de entre las mantas mi mano para mostrarle mi dedo del medio. Ella lanzó un chillido de frustración.

Se fue refunfuñando como lo había hecho últimamente. En los últimos días habíamos estado algo _''sensibles''._

Después de la escenita de mi madre, habíamos intentado no hacer notar mucho las nuevas adquisiciones, pero nuestros planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando, horas después de la discusión, las partes que nos habíamos perforado se fueron inflamando hasta el punto de que nuestros rostros parecían panales llenos de miel, estábamos irreconocibles, cosa que tampoco evitó que el padre de Vivi lanzara un grito al cielo cuando la vio por medio de una conversación con webcam.

Gracias a Dios, y a los remedios de Reneé, nuestra hinchazón solo duró cinco días, desde el domingo hasta ayer, viernes. Habíamos tenido la suerte de sobrevivir los cinco días de sufrimiento a base de consejos de Charlie, ungüentos, sopas y popotes para poder tomar jugos.

Había sido terrible, horriblemente terrible. La sopa sabía casi a cartón porque no podíamos comer o tomar cosas condimentadas, además de que mayormente tomábamos solo agua. Era espantoso sentir como mi estómago retumbaba por las noches pidiendo algo de comer. La única que había aprovechado los cinco días sin comida era Vivi, que se había contentado el viernes por la mañana cuando vio que había rebajado los kilitos que tenia de más, ella sabía que no podría soportar hacer ejercicios, se cansaba fácilmente…

En algún momento de la semana de sufrimiento llegué a pensar que nos convertiríamos en anoréxicas. Esa ''dieta de comidas livianas'' no servía para nada, solo había logrado aislarnos un poco del mundo del espectáculo, algo que realmente extrañábamos.

Me había hecho otro cambio, del cual no me arrepentía tanto; había cambiado los mechones violetas de mi cabello a unos azules eléctricos iguales a los de Vivi, lo que hizo que esta saltara como loca por casi dos horas seguidas. Nuestros nuevos cambios habían provocado que nos sintiésemos demasiado ansiosas por salir y mostrar el nuevo look, pero el ogro de mi madre no nos lo tenía permitido.

Habían sido cinco días entre ajetreos. Reneé no había tenido compasión de nosotros en todo lo que duró la hinchazón; según ella, era una especie de castigo por desobedecerla, ¡pero ya que, todo aquello era agua pasada! Todos esos días los habíamos pasado en su estudio, haciendo lo mismo que hacia ella una y otra vez: medirnos ropas de marca.

La verdad es que no le veíamos nada interesante, necesario y productivo andar por ahí mirando tela. A nosotras no nos llamaba la atención ninguna en especial, todas eran iguales.

— ¡Aaaaaaah, te voy a matar Vivian Jones! ¡Estás en serios problemas! —Chillé a todo pulmón mientras desenredaba las frazadas de mis piernas y salía de un salto de la cama que estaba toda salpicada de agua fría—. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mis frazadas favoritas!

—Por Dios Bella, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no te importan —le lancé una mirada furibunda—. Ok, si te gustaban, pero que conste que te lo advertí; tienes que salir, Reneé esta que hecha humos de tanto estar esperándote.

— ¡Argh, no las soporto cuando se ponen de acuerdo en algo! —vociferé mientras tomaba algunas de mis cosas y entraba al baño. A lo lejos pude escuchar su risa burlona.

Media hora después estábamos en el estudio de mi madre intentando convencerla de que podíamos hacer mi fiesta con todas las personas vistiendo ropa informal. Pasó alrededor de una hora hablando sobre las reglas de etiqueta hasta que llegó Charlie con todas las cosas que había pedido Vivi, haciendo que mi madre se enojara y saliera enfurruñada del estudio.

Estuve parte de la tarde degustando algunos de mis platillos favoritos junto con Vivi sentadas sobre la isleta de la cocina mientras el teléfono sonaba como loco advirtiendo unas cuantas llamadas de viejos amigos.

—Ey, Bells, ¿cómo te ha ido? Feliz cumple…

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen así, Matty —le dije a mi amigo Matthew, acentuando la última palabra y escuchándolo gruñir. Sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así.

—Está bien, está bien, calma fierecilla. Solo llamaba para felicitarte, por fin tendrás más libertad, un día de estos nos vamos de gira juntos, ¿te parece?…

—Claro, solo déjame hacer algunos arreglos con mi manager y esperar a que termine mi tiempo de descanso, ya sabes lo extenuante que resultó la última gira, —le dije con mucha alegría al tiempo que veía a Vivi atorarse con un pedazo de pizza y hacerme gestos, diciéndome que no me dejaría ir si no iba con ella—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy Londres, disfrutando mi descanso al igual que tu —me dijo divertido sabiendo que me iba a enojar con él.

— ¿Así que descartas la fiesta de tu amiga por tu aburrido descanso? Ok, Matthew Bellamy, ya verás, me voy a vengar… —y colgué antes de que tuviese oportunidad de contestarme. Había que hacerlo _sudar_ un poco. Vivi y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos como locas.

— ¿Estas consciente de que le voy a hacer la vida imposible, verdad Vivi?

—Sí, solo espero que no lo dejes estéril porque nos va a matar su esposa —susurró lo último para después reírnos de nuevo.

Después de esa llamada el teléfono siguió sonando y nosotras lo ignoramos. Le conté sobre el sueño que había tenido hoy, lo que increíblemente nos inspiró y terminamos escribiendo una nueva canción.

Pasamos el resto tarde buscando ritmos para nuestra nueva canción junto con Charlie, que se había ofrecido a ayudarnos, hasta que fueron las diez de la noche, hora en que inició la fiesta.

La casa estaba llena, había gente por todos lados, seguramente eran más de doscientos invitados, algo que no era extraño sabiendo quien los había invitado; Reneé. La mayoría de los invitados ni los conocía, tal vez por rostros, ¿pero de nombres? Ni borracha…

El salón estaba iluminado con luces purpuras y varios colores oscuros, dándole un toque a la fiesta de lo más raro. La parte delantera de la casa estaba que rebosaba de periodistas que se empujaban entre sí para intentar forzar la entrada y tomar unas cuantas fotos.

Me quedé mirando a Vivi, que se acababa de ir del brazo de Reneé en busca de algunas cosas que no recuerdo cuando…

— ¡Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, nuestra hermosa cumpleañera!—escuché gritar alegremente a la muy hipócrita de Cindy, la chica que se encargaba de organizarnos las conferencias de prensa.

Le di una sonrisa desdeñosa antes de mirarla oscuramente hasta hacerla tragar seco— a mí también me agrada verte, Cindy. ¿Qué hace una rata de sótano por aquí en la terraza?…

—Ey, pero si nos vemos muy a menudo… —siguió hablando sin saber que la ignoraba. Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras veía las coloridas luces moverse rápidamente por el gran salón al tiempo que los invitados se movían al ritmo de la música, con bebida en mano. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —escuché exclamar a Alex, el baterista de mi banda, junto a algunos de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué cosa…? —escuché a Roxanne hablar perdidamente mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco y se nos acercaba—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué son esas… _cosas_, Bella?

—Pues lo que ves, son piercings. Escúchalo bien; P-I-E-R-C-I-N-G —dije remarcando lo último.

Apenas dije aquello escuché alegremente como una ola de jadeos me rodeaba abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —dije con una sonrisa altanera mientras apretaba la placa de policía que me había abrochado al pantalón.

—No, nada, no ha pasado nada, verdad Roxii… —dijo Alex nervioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas de coña, verdad? ¿Sabes cómo va a responder la prensa ante este… cambio? —chilló escandalizada—. Tus fans van a querer imitarte y sus padres no se lo querrán permitir, ¡perderás popularidad!

—Ey, Roxanne ¿tanto te molesta mi apariencia? ¡Es un solo cambio, eso a nadie le importa! —Le dije mirando los mechones azules de mi cabello—. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, me importa un pito lo que los padres piensen. Si mis fans quieren seguirme, pues que lo hagan. ¿Quién soy yo para decirles que no? —la miré encolerizada—. Me da igual si soy popular o no, soy cantante porque me gusta cantar. ¿Acaso tu si quieres ser popular? Bien, ve a un discográfica, un prostíbulo, a una revista o no sé donde, y pide que te pongan a cantar para "ser famosa".

—Oh, Bella. Yo no quise decir eso, yo… —sabía lo que iba a decir, así que la corté.

—Sé que no quisiste decirlo, cariño —sonreí angelical mientras veía como suspiraba ya más calmada, pensando que no haría nada al respecto—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo, estas despedida, zorra! —siseé dándome la vuelta.

**.::O::.**

No pasó mucho tiempo y empecé a sentirme más hiperactiva, hice un montón de bromas junto a Vivi hasta que esta se excusó alegando que debía acostarse temprano para tomar sin inconvenientes el vuelo de mañana. Después de eso se me fueron bajando los ánimos, pero unos minutos después llegó Alex con unos vasos con refrescos.

— ¿Qué tienen ahí? —demandé al ver que los vasos no eran del mismo color que los de la fiesta.

— ¿Qué crees que es? ¡Pues cerveza! —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

Nunca había podido tolerar la cerveza, la había probado, pero no me gustaba mucho. Además aunque había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada como para empezar a beber alcohol.

—No quiero —dije alejándome.

—Oh Bella, pero si solo es un traguito; no te pedimos más, solo eso, ¿ok? —me retó Alex.

Di el primer trago, no es que me hiciera efecto tan rápidamente, pero si puedo asegurar que me sentí como si me hubiesen inyectado agua congelada en la sangre. La sensación de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas era conocida, era adicta a ella, así que seguí la corriente.

— ¡Vamos, Bella, otro vaso más, sabes que puedes! —escuchaba a mi alrededor

A lo lejos solo escuchaba una de ola de _''¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Cobarde!...''_

Miré perdidamente el vaso con cerveza que me tendía Alex y sin pensarlo se lo arrebaté de las manos para tomar el contenido en solo cinco míseros tragos.

Después de ese primer trago le siguieron muchos más. Me empecé a marear y a perder la conciencia cuando iba por el décimo. De ahí no recuerdo mucho que digamos, solo sé que empecé a bailarle a Alex y poco a poco mis pasos fueron cambiando a unos mas provocativos hasta que…

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, que rayos está pasando aquí!

_¡Oh, demonios! Creo que estoy en serios problemas…_

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien… sigo reemplazando los caps, hoy estamos a 7 de septiembre y es una horrible mañana soleada jajaja Sorry, chicas, pero hace unos días que ando tratando un asunto de plagio y aprovecho para dejar una nota en lo que se supone es el cap 13 y reemplazar esta cap porque el antiguo ya fue revisado jijiji<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Se les quiere.

Nachi


	11. Cuando las cosas se van por el drenaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

''**A veces las cosas suelen irse por el drenaje''**

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, que rayos está pasando aquí!

"_Oh, oh, tenemos problemas en el paraíso",_ pensé inconscientemente mientras miraba directamente hacia mi padre y hacía todo lo posible para que mis ojos no se fuesen cerrando por el efecto del alcohol.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—No te hagas la inocente, Isabella, tu y yo sabemos que has hecho mal, tenemos que hablar… —dijo cortante.

—P-pero… yo…yo no hice nada

—Ya te dije que no te hagas la desentendida. Si así decides jugar, pues así lo haremos, pon las cartas sobre la mesa y actúa razonablemente…

—Papá…

No esperó a que siguiera hablando. Me tomó del brazo al mismo tiempo que evadía las miradas de Alex, Roxanne y los demás y me llevaba, casi a rastras entre la multitud hasta llegar a su despacho, en el que muy pocas veces había estado… solo cuando estaba en serios problemas.

—Bella, sabes que lo que has hecho estuvo mal, ¿verdad? —me dio una mirada suplicante.

—Charlie, solo fueron unos tragos y…

—Bella, sé que pocas veces he hecho esto; de hecho, siento que me estoy comportando de una manera ridícula, pero recuerda que tu contrato con la compañía discográfica dice estrictamente que no puedes tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

—Yo no estaba consciente de ello, los chicos llegaron, me dijeron que era un refresco y…

—Y no pudiste parar —terminó por mí. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, siempre lo había sabido desde el momento en que acepté el pequeño trago por parte de Alex, pero tenía que hacer lo imposible por salvarme el pellejo. Charlie era una buena persona, disfrutábamos juntos nuestras locuras, pero cuando se enojaba tenía un genio que… _¡demonios, estaba perdida si se enteraba!_

—Lo siento, yo… no lo volveré a hacer —le dije cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda, esperando que no me atrapara mintiendo y que Reneé no se enterara, sino estaría peor que nunca.

—Bella, ya deja de mentir. ¿Crees que no me estoy dando cuenta? No te diré nada mas, pero si Reneé se llega a enterar de que…

Su voz se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños toques en la puerta. Pequeños, pero insistentes, lo suficiente para saber de quién eran; _Reneé_

Caminé lentamente, con la cabeza gacha hacia el elegante sillón frente al imponente escritorio de mi padre. Pasé los dedos por la vieja madera de caoba que aún se veía como nueva después de todo este tiempo; escuché suaves cuchicheos a mis espaldas y luego que unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde me encontraba.

El casi ensordecedor chillido de mi madre no se hizo esperar, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que yo me encontrara en el despacho de Charlie; había veces en las que nos reuníamos aquí para tomar decisiones familiares en las que era necesario que opinara, pero esta situación no era precisamente para tomar el té y decidir hacia donde mudarnos, se trataba de algo peor. Solo había estado aquí unas dos veces, ambas estando en graves problemas. Eso sin contar las reuniones, claro.

—Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché a mi madre. Alcé la vista y vi como miraba a Charlie con varias preguntas silenciosas impregnadas en sus azules y vidriosos ojos.

Bajé la vista nuevamente y empecé a jugar con la placa del policía entre mis dedos. Sentí los brazos de mi madre antes de escuchar su reproche. Ya se había enterado completamente.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Bella? ¡Jamás pensé que harías esto a nuestras espaldas, nos habías prometido, al igual que Vivi, no hacer más locuras! ¿Cómo planeas emborracharte en plena fiesta? Apenas cumples tu mayoría de edad, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Es que acaso no piensas en las consecuencias? —Su cabeza fue tomando un extraño tono rojizo, parecía que iba a reventar de un momento a otro—. ¡Argh, no es posible Bella!, por un momento pensé que harías las cosas bien, que no harías más locuras. Primero fue la fiesta, luego con todo eso de los piercings y ahora emborracharte y hacer semejante espectáculo frente a un montón de gente. Bella, dime por favor que no lo hiciste, no quiero tomar medidas drásticas, pero si sigues así… no tendré otra opción.

—Mamá…

—Nada de mentiras Bella, ya no quiero más mentiras; quiero que nos digas la verdad, tu padre rara vez se enoja y por lo que veo no está sonriendo, algo malo te vio hacer.

Sentía la sangre hervir dentro de mis venas. Ya no soportaba escucharla solo criticando, cada vez que intentaba decir algo siempre tenía que seguirse quejando hasta finalmente llegar a una maldita conclusión. La mayoría de mis locuras no eran premeditadas, eran producidas de manera inconsciente, solo intentábamos ser nosotras mismas.

"_Bella, eres tú la que acaba de meter la pata, Vivi está durmiendo desde hace una hora…", _me dije reflexionando.

Apreté mis manos en puños, impotente a medida que sentía como mis ojos se iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas. Miré a mi padre; no podía hacer nada, pero quizás él sí. Su rostro se veía totalmente enojado, nunca lo había visto así. De repente, como si sintiera mi mirada, sus ojos anteriormente perdidos me miraron y pude ver como el enojo se pasaba rápidamente para luego mirarme con lástima.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban con más lágrimas. _''No llores, solo no llores'', _pensé para mis adentros_._

Se quedó mirando como mi madre despotricaba en voz alta e intentó calmarla, otra vez. El recuerdo de Charlie calmando a mi madre el día que nos vio con los piercings se me vino nuevamente a la mente.

—Reneé cálmate, ya todo está controlado —dijo abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que aquel gesto la calmara—. Bella ya es mayor, deja que aprenda de sus errores.

— ¿Charlie, es que acaso no vez que está casi borracha? Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡ella puede entrar en ese vicio! —creo que oí exclamar a mi madre.

Cerré mis ojos intentando controlar un mareo que me entró y me llevé las manos a la cara para intentar no dormirme.

—Tomaremos medidas cariño, de eso no te preocupes, ella tiene que aprender de alguna manera.

—Pero… —intenté protestar al escuchar lo de las medidas.

—Nada Bella, ya es suficiente. Que conste que te lo advertimos, otra locura mas y tomaríamos medidas. Lo siento mucho hija, pero es lo mejor para ti; sé que esto cambiará tu forma de pensar y que incluso llegarás a odiarme, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Miró a mi madre, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa con los ojos, y luego voltearon a mirarme.

—La abuela de Reneé tenía una casa en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington, y pensamos que sería mejor darte un poco de espacio enviándote a ese lugar. Lastimosamente no tengo propiedades en Forks, te enviaríamos a otro lugar, pero tu madre y yo hemos pensado esto desde hace unos días, creemos que sería maravilloso que conocieras un poco el lugar en donde vivió tu familia materna… — ¡qué viejo tan hipócrita!

— ¡Oh, Dios, no, por favor no me hagan esto! No quiero ir a ese lugar, mejor envíenme con Vivi…

Mi mente y mis sentidos se habían disparado apenas había escuchado sobre el famoso pueblo en el que había crecido mi madre. Y, para mi mayor desgracia, Charlie era de Londres, mi madre de Forks y eran hijos únicos, por lo que no tenía la opción de irme con algún pariente.

— ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? No pienso ir a ese maldito pueblo, ¡antes preferiría que me arranquen las pestañas y que me quemen en una hoguera antes de ir a ese infierno!

—Bella, no es para tanto, solo será una temporada y luego regresarás con nosotros. Irás al instituto de Forks como cualquier chica normal y saldrás con la gente normal… ¿no era eso lo que querías cuando tenías trece? —dijo mi madre con los brazos cruzados, dándome a entender que no podía rebatirle.

¡Pero ella no sabía lo que quería yo!

—No uses mis palabras en mí contra Reneé, no es lo mismo. Absolutamente no es lo mismo. No voy a tolerar ir a ese congelador y esperar una eternidad para que después, cuando les llegue la maldita gana de verme, me manden a buscar.

—Ya te lo dijimos cariño, es solo por un tiempo, quien sabe lo que puede pasar, quizás te enam…

— ¡No digas esa palabra, Reneé, está prohibida! Mas te vale que te vayas olvidando de la idea de tener un yerno muy pronto, ¡eso nunca!

—Bella, creo que esto te hará mucho bien, mi niña… —dijo mi padre mirándome con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato de Cheshire.

—Yo solo tomé unos cuantos tragos, ¡por Dios, no es para tanto! Además, yo no tuve la culpa, le metieron algo a mi bebida —iba chillando cuando me interrumpieron.

—Pero no pudiste parar, con eso basta para que hagamos esto.

—No pueden hacerme eso, ¿es que acaso se han convertido en seres crueles e insensibles? ¡Los odio, a ustedes y a Forks!

Dicho eso salí como un bólido del despacho dando un portazo a mis espaldas. Caminé con pasos fuertes y pesados hacia mi habitación, en donde encontré a Vivi atravesada a mi mitad de mi cama. Ignoré la escena y caminé directamente hacia la ventana que daba al jardín frontal y las enormes verjas que rodeaban toda la casa.

Miré como el montón de reporteros y paparazzi seguían agrupados empujándose unos a otros. Era lo típico, lo normal. Aunque hubo algo que me llamó la atención después de verlos minuciosamente; no todos eran paparazzi, había un pequeño grupo de fans amontonados en una de las esquinas, con un enorme cartel lleno de firmas y una de mis fotos diciendo _''FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA, ERES LA MEJOR''._ El sonido atronador de los equipos de sonido se debía escuchar incluso hasta donde ellos estaban ya que podía ver como algunos se movían a su ritmo, de hecho todos los del grupillo lo hacían. Todos menos uno…

Era alguien alto, con hombros grandes y de cabello cobrizo, un color demasiado peculiar, aunque muy bonito a decir verdad. Rápidamente deduje que era un hombre. Estaba de lo mas quieto, parecía estar un poco reticente mientras una pequeña chica con un peinado muy parecido al mío pero más corto, bailaba justo frente a él con un chico casi de su tamaño, solo que con cabellos rubios.

Me pregunté por qué no se unía al pequeño baile, pero después de un tiempo deseché todas las teorías que había hecho sobre aquello. No debía de importarme, era solo una fiesta, le gustara a quien le gustara.

Mis pensamientos fueron moviéndose nuevamente en torno hacia la reciente noticia que había recibido. Era la peor que había tenido jamás, ni siquiera los pocos vasos de bebidas alcohólicas que había tomado hacía unas horas habrían podido borrar esa horrible sensación que tuve cuando escuché aquello.

Posiblemente esta habría sido la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida, definitivamente; pero todo se había ido por el drenaje con aquella noticia. Odiaba todo ello, _odiaba Forks…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, totalmente revisado por Kelly ^^<br>Creo que y falta poco para que se conozcan, ¿no? Lo andamos esperando, a que si: solo faltan DOS caps y ya está ^^**_

_**Bien, solo espero que les haya gustado… otra vez jajaja**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, me animan muchísimo. Las quiero mucho 3**_

_**Nachi**_


	12. Traumática Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Sí, sé que todavía esperan el cap 13 que les debo, lo tengo guardado y esperando a ser publicado, solo que he decidido editar y betear el fic. Lo que me recuerda que debo agradecer a mi beta por la ardua labor de ordenar y quitar los horrores que poseía el fic _:)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Traumática Despedida"**

Hoy había sido otro de esos malditos días en los que me levantaba, me lavaba e iba directo a las prácticas de escenas para algunos de mis shows. Sonreí ante la idea de volver a subir a la tarima, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que este no era el momento.

El sonido de una de mis canciones inéditas, esta vez plagada de rencor, rondaba por mi mente. Había pasado toda la noche caminando como una fiera enjaulada de aquí para allá en mi habitación, maldiciendo cada segundo que pasaba en el día, la hora y el año en que mi estúpida bocaza de niña inútil soltó a mis padres el deseo de ser una niña _normal._

¿Es que no podía conformarme con solo ser Bella Vulturi?

De no haber sido por eso, quizás y solo quizás, mis benditos padres nunca hubiesen tenido la _grandiosa _idea de mandarme a ese pueblo abandonado. Medité con sarcasmo todo el embrollo durante unos minutos mientras apretaba y halaba casi con violencia algunas de las correas que colgaban de mi abrigo de cuero.

Eran las diez de la mañana, domingo. Hoy sería la última vez que vería a Vivi, mi mejor y única amiga.

— ¿Estas lista, Bella?

—Er… Sí, ya voy —di una última mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo y rápidamente volteé para ver a Vivi sentada en la cama plegable ubicada en una de las paredes de mi habitación y que solo se usaba algunas veces cuando se quedaba en mi casa. Ya estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas en su maleta favorita.

—Ok, amiga… nos vamos —soltó con voz casi quebrada, se levantó de la cama y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme—. Te voy a extrañar hermana, porque eso es lo que eres, mi hermana. No olvides que te quiero y que voy a recordar todos nuestros tristes y locos momentos…, ya verás que estos años se nos pasan súper rápido y pronto estaré de vuelta para subir a otra tarima y dar juntas otro maravilloso concierto. Me harás mucha falta —terminó con una triste sonrisa en los labios mientras se apartaba y limpiaba una lágrima que apenas se asomaba en la comisura de sus ojos.

No dejé que hablara más, nos volví a unir en un estrecho abrazo, esta vez con más sentimiento. Los pensamientos corrían desperdigados por mi mente, ella pensaba que yo seguiría aquí cuando regresara, ¡pero si ojala supiese!

—Yo también te extrañaré, mi loca —le respondí con las pocas palabras que se aparecían en mi mente, mirando las puntas azules de su cabello que se plantaban frente a mis desbordantes ojos lacrimosos.

No dijimos más después de eso. Recogimos las últimas cosas que nos serían útiles o que hacían falta en el auto y bajamos a la primera planta.

Para desdicha nuestra, o mía; la entrada más cercana al garaje era pasando por la cocina, justo en donde se encontraban mis padres, a quienes no había dirigido ni una sola palabra desde la noche de ayer.

Apenas pasamos por la cocina, Vivi se despidió de mis padres, que según ellos, estarían ocupados, cosa que no era más que una simple excusa para no darme la cara. Miré de reojo la escena; Vivi no había notado nada, eran tan falsos…

Entrecerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla de las inservibles ideas que se habían implantado en mi mente desde varias horas atrás, cuando caminaba de un lado para otro por mi habitación.

Había intentado mantenerme distraída con el hecho de que mi ceja y mi lengua se veían libres de piercings, lo que era realmente extraño porque ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, pero fue una misión fallida. ¡Distraerme con algo tan mínimo como la falta de un piercing es realmente imposible!

Seguí mi camino cabizbaja, observando mis zapatillas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, hasta que llegué a mi objetivo; el garaje.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y volteé hacia atrás, viendo que Vivi se había quedado hablando con mis padres como si fuese un día como cualquiera y no estuviese a punto de partir.

— ¡Vivian J. Jones!, ¿qué estás esperando para recoger tu trasero y traerlo rápidamente hacia el pórtico justo en este momento?, queda menos de media hora para que salga tu vuelo ¿y tú sigues hablando sobre el estado del tiempo con Reneé y Charlie? —grité ya dentro del pórtico mientras hacía un ligero inventario de las cosas que habíamos subido la tarde anterior en la parte trasera de los asientos de mi auto.

Pocos minutos después íbamos a gran velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Íbamos contra el tiempo, apenas nos quedaban veinte minutos para que su vuelo saliera, y si no llegábamos a tiempo…

¡Iuff, eso ni pensarlo!, estaríamos en serios problemas con Max en caso de que Vivi no llegara a Vancouver dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Menos mal que hacía pocos meses me había comprado mi primer y único auto; un Bugatti Súper Sport. La Agusta actualmente no era el único vehículo rápido con el que contaba. Por suerte, meses atrás en una de mis giras por Europa, había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una de las exposiciones de autos Bugatti, en donde apenas vi el Súper Sport quedé enamorada completamente, no era solo por el hecho de que existiesen pocos ejemplares en el mundo, sino porque era el auto más rápido que había, alcanzando casi los 430 km/hrs. Realmente rápido. ¿Qué mejor combinación que un auto rápido para una chica la que le gusta ir _rápido_? y yo amaba ir rápido. Sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el viento estamparse sin piedad en mi cara, ser libre…

Me relamí los labios cuando presioné más el acelerador y veía como el marcador de velocidad ascendía, variando más de los ciento ochenta. Teníamos que llegar rápido y si era necesario llegar a romper varias leyes de tránsito… no había problema con ello.

_**.::-O-::.**_

_**Edward **_

— ¡Ya está bien, Alice, deja de comprar, me duelen los pies! —me quejé mientras veía como a la maldita duende se le iluminaban los ojos con solo ver otra tienda de Prada frente a ella.

—Te he dicho que no… —mis palabras quedaron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

— ¡Hola, Emmy!... si, está junto a mi… —respondió sonriendo y dándome miradas de reojo—. No… por cierto, ¿cómo esta todo en Londres? …¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡NO! —vi como varias personas que pasaban cerca se quedaban mirando extrañamente a Alice.

—Alice, deja de…

— ¡Estás loco si piensas que no puedo comprar nada más aquí! ¡Por todos los cielos, Emmett!, ¿¡qué te han hecho en Londres para que ahora te hayas puesto en contra de mis compras!? —la vi abrir los ojos cómicamente. Ya me estaba empezando a preguntar que le había dicho Emmett cuando el siguiente comentario me hizo volver a mis primeras ideas—. Nuestro vuelo sale en unos minutos y…

Siguió gritándole al teléfono por unos cuantos minutos hasta que me cansé y empecé a arrastrarla hacia el auto para ir directo al aeropuerto.

Hacía solo unos días habíamos conseguido hablar con Carlisle para retrasar un poco nuestro viaje a Forks. Bueno, no lo hice yo, sino Alice, que les había rogado a nuestros padres el venir a New York para colarse en las tiendas de moda, y de paso, ir a la fiesta de su ídolo, la famosa Bella Vulturi.

Había cumplido su sueño después de varias horas de espera frente a su casa para poder entrar y verla en persona, pero para desdicha suya la _''lady esquizofrénica del rock''_—como la había apodado últimamente—. No estaba presente ni en su propia fiesta. Solo había un montón de celebridades que incluso ni esperaba ver bailando y hablando por todas lados.

Sus padres nos habían dado un pequeño paseo por la casa, omitiendo las habitaciones del piso superior… Juro que casi se me caen las pelotas cuando vi un reluciente Bugatti Súper Sport estacionado en el garaje.

Después de eso no hicimos más que…. Bueno, yo no hice más que ver como Alice entrevistaba a su modelo y diseñadora favorita junto con Rose, su rubia amiga y cuñada, que también era una fiel fanática de la moda y de la tal Bella.

Se nos hizo tarde y pronto nos encontramos con un Jasper gruñón fuera de la mansión. Caminábamos entre toda la multitud de chicos y chicas con pancartas con cosas realmente cursis escritas…

Después de haber hecho eso no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que llegué a mi habitación y que apenas puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

—Oye idiota, ya llegamos; ábreme la puerta, no puedo con todas estas bolsas —escuché a Alice gruñir mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a mi cara. Al parecer su conversación con Emmett no había terminado muy bien que digamos…

— ¿Tan rápido cambias de humor, enana? —me quejé haciéndola bufar por lo bajo, estaba realmente enojada.

Empecé a recoger todas las bolsas de mi hermana, pasaban de 26, así que había tenido la necesidad de buscar carritos.

El aeropuerto JFK estaba todo abarrotado de personas, no me hubiese sorprendido haberme chocado con alguien por ahí. Aunque daba igual, Alice y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados y con Emmett lejos, que se había ido a Londres contratado por una empresa de seguridad, se nos hacía más fácil tomar los vuelos, ya que antes él se entretenía viendo cualquier cosa y, pues… nos perdíamos y armábamos alborotos.

Iba tan entretenido pensando en Emmett que no había tomado en cuenta a Alice, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada y se había quedado mirando fijamente un lugar apartado de la multitud…

— ¡Oh Mi Dios! —la escuché gritar al tiempo que la veía correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas, hacia dos chicas que se abrazaban y casi lloraban desconsoladamente. Ambas tenían los rostros ocultos, pero eso no evitó que dedujese quienes eran.

¡Oh, no! ¡No podía ser cierto!

_**.::-O-::.**_

_**Bella**_

—Es obvio que nunca olvidaré que te quiero, mi hermana. Espero que estemos en contacto, incluso estaré las 24 horas online en Facebook si es posible. Te voy a extrañar —dijo echándose a llorar, algo demasiado extraño en ella.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos separamos, pero creo que nos hará bien, aprenderemos a no depender siempre de…

—Vamos a fugarnos amiga, es más fácil a que estemos lejos una de la otra… —de seguro a ella no le gustaba verme triste y me hacía este comentario para ver como reaccionaba, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

— ¿Estas consciente de que eso sonó un poco lésbico viniendo de ti y más sabiendo que no lo eres? —murmuré entre dientes mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Da igual, eso no impide que diga ''TE AMO'' cuando tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que ninguna de las dos somos lesbianas, de ser así... ¿crees que seguiría a tu lado? _¡Já, sigue soñándolo!_ —Dijo riendo en broma—. Te quiero como a una hermana, tonta.

Mi cara quedo en shock durante unos segundos hasta que, de la nada terminé riendo a carcajadas, llamando la atención de varias personas.

—Yo también te amo hermana, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero… no puedo ir contigo —dije bajando la mirada mientras recordaba las palabras de mis padres durante la noche de ayer.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bells? Te veo algo extraña desde esta mañana ¡dime que me estás poniendo nerviosa, chiquilla! —repitió desesperadamente mientras tocaba mi mejilla. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, si lo hubiese sabido antes yo no… yo no hubiese hecho tantas locuras y no hubiese provocado a mis padres, ¿pero ya que mas daba? lo hecho estaba hecho y las decisiones tomadas, mis padres seguían enojados conmigo, mi vuelo salía el martes y yo quería pasar al anonimato por un tiempo, no quería estar bajo el control de todos a mi alrededor, quería ser…_ libre._

—Vivi… yo no me puedo ir con ustedes… yo me voy a Forks —escupí con resentimiento el nombre del maldito pueblo en donde viviría durante la siguiente temporada.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al escuchar la noticia. Estuve casi segura de que gritaría "¡Bingo!" e intentaría hacer el baile de la victoria, pero se resistió porque estábamos en un aeropuerto. Digamos que eso no sería bien visto

—Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces amiga. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que estando yo en Vancouver y tú en Forks quedaremos más cerca?

—Sí, soy consciente de eso, pero Vivi, yo tengo mi vida aquí, no quiero dejar las cosas que me importan, quiero estar aquí y creo que es imposible. Todo lo que he hecho no tiene excusa, por más que intente disculparme con mis padres, dudo que ellos accedan a cambiar de planes…

—No te preocupes, estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Quizás en algún momento pueda convencer a mi padre y me permita ir a visitarte o incluso, podemos irnos de vacaciones juntas, no sé…

—Te voy a extrañar —solté en un jadeo, haciendo que un montón de lágrimas se deslizasen por mi rostro.

—Oh Bella, ¡vamos! No es para tanto, quizás a tus padres se les pase el enojo y…

— ¡Lo dudo!

—Vaya, esa era una faceta que no conocía de ti Bella, no puedo creer que la famosa Bella Vulturi sea una chica tan negativa e insegura —dijo dramáticamente para luego darme un fuerte abrazo—. De verdad te voy a extrañar amiga.

—Y yo más Vivi, pero recuerda que hay toda esa tecnología por usar… estaremos en contacto —sonreí con tristeza, todavía abrazándola y quitando las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

Estábamos tan metidas en nuestra dramática despedida que no nos habíamos enterado del revuelo que estábamos causando, hasta que sentimos los flashes de las cámaras sobre nosotros justo después de un pequeño gritito.

— ¡OH, MI DIOS! —rompimos rápidamente nuestro abrazo y miramos el pequeño gran grupo de paparazzis que habíamos atraído junto con una chica que nos miraba alucinada.

_¡Rayos, no!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… aquí quedamos hasta que ocurrió lo del plagio, lo de mi madre, mi intento de suicidio y donde descubrí quienes eran en realidad mis amigas. Creo que es donde realmente inicia la trama, de hecho, SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO PARA QUE SE CONOZCAN y está en fase beta ^^<strong>

**El capitulo se publicara en donde estaría el catorce, no sé si me explico, pero siempre que intento actualizar el trece pareciera que aquel numero de mala suerte hiciese su efecto y algo lo evitase u.u jajaja**

**En fin, en lo que está el trece se queda la nota sobre el plagio, ya cuando el fic esté terminado la quito y ustedes podrán leer sin tanto enredo ;)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer estos primeros doce capítulos de "transición". Nos leemos en el siguiente, ¡las amoadoro muchísimo!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, gracias por animarme en todo C:  
>Nachi<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**PLAGIO (?)**

Bueno, ya caen si pensaron que esto era un cap, sorry. Algo tuve que haber hecho en mi otra vida para que pasara.

Chicas, tengo un plagio colado en mis filas de monstruitos, se trata de este fic.

Necesito su ayuda esta vez. Sé que tengo casi un año de no actualizarlo, pero entre amenazas, intentos de suicidios, depresiones, madres enfermas y demás no saco mucho tiempo.

El fic se ha estado beteando en los últimos días, mis betas **Kiki D' Cullen** y **Kelly Escobar** han estado haciendo todo lo posible por tenerles todo bien corregido y libre de mi horrografía.

No hace más de tres días que recibí un comentario en esta historia y en "Mi Escritor Favorito" por una chica llamada **arancha **en donde se me cuestionaba el que una chica llamada CharlotteGrr estuviese publicando mi historia y adjudicándose todo el trabajo.

Y la respuesta a ello es –porque no pude decirle antes ya que me envió todo como anónimo–: ¡NO! NO HE DEJADO MI HISTORIA ABANDONADA Y MUCHO MENOS LE HE DADO PERMISO A ALGUIEN PARA QUE LA CONTINÚE.

No me parece nada justo que esta chica se lleve todo mi trabajo con unos clics.

Últimamente solo he estado dando aviso de actualizaciones y cosas parecidas, entiendo que estén enojadas conmigo por mi falta de actualización. De verdad lo siento porque sé que no tengo excusa, he estado ajetreada y parece que mi vida real me tiene en su puño.

Lo único que les pido de momento es que me ayuden a combatir este plagio; la chica aparece como **CharlotteGrr** y esta plagiando esta historia bajo otro título: **Incomprendida.**

Para mas desgracia, me ha bloqueado, por lo que he dejado mi mensaje como anónima.

Si desean comprobar, pues vayan a este link, notaran que la única diferencia que tiene con este fic son las notas de autor y que ese ha sido publicado este mes y el mío hace más de un año.

.

/s/8495613/1/Incomprendida

.

No ha cambiado ni una sola coma, así que se les hará fácil reconocerlo. Por el momento solo les iba a decir que estaba por actualizar este fin de semana antes de irme a otro de mis viajes, pero se ha cancelado la actualización debido a obvias circunstancias. Me choca que roben mi trabajo y por eso no me voy -el día que me vaya no será por un plagio de estos-. Gracias a Patito y a Millarka por convencerme de no dar el salto al abismo.  
>Solo espero su apoyo, nenas. Gracias de antemano. Las quiero muchísimo.<p>

NaChiKa Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> ¿Mis historias? Psss quedan en hiatus hasta que el plagio desaparezca. Si siguen habiendo más de estas "cosas" me veré obligada a hacer maletas e instalarme en mi blog.

**PD2:** Esto para la plagidara… TE DOY HASTA EL 10 para que quites mi historia de tu perfil. No permitiré que sigas en esta cosa que tanto llamas tuya cuando está claro que la autora soy yo. Hasta el 10 de septiembre para que lo borres y te disculpes o me veré obligada tomar medidas.


	14. Encuentro, Miradas y Secretos

**N/A:** Bien, sé que no puedo regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, sé que me costará un poco volver a tomar el ritmo del fanfic. Yo… tengo que empezar por una disculpa: siento mucho todo lo que han tenido que esperar.

Últimamente tenía mi vida más revuelta que los macarrones; vivía en una montaña rusa con demasiados altos y bajos, la mayoría del tiempo me quedaba en los últimos.

Tengo mucho que disculparme y a la vez mucho que agradecer lo que hicieron por mí, solo con preocuparse por la salud de mi madre hace unos meses, de mi intento de suicidio, el plagio u otro de los bajos que surgieron en mi vida personal ya es bastante. Es mucho para mí.

A las chicas del facebook, todas mis **sisters o manis**, como las llamo, sepan que les debo mucho, son muy importantes para mí… Kata, MaariieCaarmeen, Sofia, Karla, Ayla, Euge, Lilivette, Kiki, Kelly, Aleja o Alejita, Mei-Chan, Esther, Lou, Margie, Daniela, Marttha, Daya, Diana… iuff, ahora se me quebrarán los deditos con tantas menciones O.O jajaja Las quiero, locas.

**Quiero agradecerles a**: Angie Cullen Hale, **lmabt**, Roxii C, **Dani-vg9806**, Camiigotica, **Karla Cullen Hale**, Flopi, **Tata XOXO**, The Iron Queen, **Lee Odair – Lee Schmitt Mellark**, Aiiram, **KAROLAY**, Leila Cullen Masen, **Karencilla de Cullen**, JSLja, **Vircobrina**, ffics10**, Yolabertay**, Mac Masen**, Jhanulita**, alondrixcullen1498, **Sylvana**, Clarisselight, **Beastyle**, Verihuska, **Kirtash**, Daya Pattinson, **Alejandra**, Arancha, **Joce Cullen-Swan**, Katty A Cruz, **isa28**, Lunatico0030, **Nina**, Belu, **Malusita Potter de Cullen**, Moonshadow Lilith, **Kelulu**, Hecate Selene, **Elle Dai Cullen O'Shea Lawliet**, Aylen Cullen, **Menta** y otros Guest, por sus comentarios.**  
><strong>

También quiero agradecer a la gente del facebook: el súper pentágono "Anti-Plagio", los grupos FFAD y FFTH por todo el apoyo que me dieron con lo del anterior problema. No saben lo que he respirado tranquila cuando todo ha desaparecido o.o

**No sé por qué, pero esto suena a despedida jajaja. Bien, creo que ya me cans**é** de escribir esta nota y supongo que ustedes también… disfruten el capi, ha estado esperándolas/os ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

"**Encuentro, Miradas y Secretos''**

— _¡OH, MI DIOS! —rompimos rápidamente nuestro abrazo y miramos el pequeño gran grupo de paparazzis que habíamos atraído junto con una chica que nos miraba alucinada._

_¡Rayos, no!_

Vivi y yo nos miramos nerviosas mientras una no tan pequeña cantidad de gente gritaba cercándose a nosotras, acorralándonos.

—_Oh no, porque hoy… —_gemí mientras apretaba los ojos, evadiendo los enceguecedores flashes_._

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —escuché a Vivi susurrar por lo bajo, su cuerpo se estremecía levemente, recordando la última vez que habíamos sido acorraladas por paparazzis de una manera muy parecida a esta.

—No sé, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les grite que ayer vi a T. Monsen besándose con A. Lambert? ¿Estás loca? Esta vez no sé cómo salir de esta, la última vez nos salvamos porque Matt les dijo algunas cosas, pero ahora él no está aquí y…

— ¿Enserio estaban besándose? —interrumpió sonriendo pícaramente. Sabía que no era verdad lo que decía, solo intentaba hacerme rabiar.

—Argh, claro que no idiota, ¡eso jamás! —chillé, dándole una mirada de completa furia; ella sabía que estábamos en serios problemas, que podía perder el vuelo y hacer que me exiliaran de forma permanente en el infierno de Forks y aun así quería hacerme enojar. No le iba a dar ese gusto.

Ella supo que iba a explotar apenas me vio inhalar fuertemente así que empezó a palmearme el hombro como quien dice _''no pasa nada''_, seguramente, a la vista de todos parecería que estoy respirando para tranquilizarme y convertirme en el títere de la prensa otra vez; era una lástima que solo intentaba hacer lo primero.

—Lo siento, yo creí que podías… — ¿y ella seguía insistiendo?

— ¿Qué querías, Vivi, qué arriesgue mi pellejo solo por salvar tu puto trasero? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

«Ok, eso no sonó muy… _noble_», pensé después de haberlo dicho.

Sentí que había quedado en silencio así que la miré directamente, estaba tratando de mantener la risa, pero fue imposible y se carcajeó escandalosamente.

Estaba dispuesta a darle un zape cuando vi una corta cabellera negra moverse con rapidez entre la multitud, seguida de otra, pero de un extraño color cobrizo…

Mis venas empezaron a canalizar enojo y tranquilidad, emociones totalmente distintas.

Ella de nuevo, ¿ahora qué quería?

—Bella… respira —escuché a Vivi decir.

—Estoy bien, es solo que… mira, allí va. Se va sin terminar lo que empezó… —señalé con la cabeza.

Vi como se detenía en medio de la multitud y me miraba. Se veía extraña, tenía algo que realmente no sabía cómo describir, era…

La miré escrupulosamente, estaba igual, lo único que había cambiado en ella era que en su rostro ahora predominaba una mueca, parecía un poco… arrepentida.

¿Ahora ella era la victima? ¿Creía que la iba a perdonar tan fácil? Ella no podía quitar a la multitud de paparazis con un chasqueo de nudillos…

Le sonreí malévola y sarcástica, sería mi nuevo objetivo ahora; no sabía cómo, pero me las iba a pagar. Vi como tragaba grueso.

Reí para mis adentros. Ella hacía la cagada, le echaba la culpa al muerto y se iba limpia de crimen.

Poco después desapareció, no sé donde, se escabulló entre la multitud sin dirigirme más miradas. Mi enojo bajó un poco gracias a Vivi, que me daba codazos casi cada cinco segundos pidiéndome sin palabras que dejara mi enojo a un lado.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un grito agudo seguido de otro "¡Oh Mi Dios!'' Casi de inmediato toda la gente que nos rodeaba voltearon sus cabezas; nosotras lo vimos como una salida fácil y que echamos a correr directo al sitio más cercano: los baños.

— _¡Corre, idiota, corre…! Ya los veo venir, ¡nos alcanzan!_ —gritaba Vivi, yo solo reía a carcajadas. Éramos unas suertudas.

Llegamos poco tiempo después e intentamos empujar las puertas para entrar… y digo _intentamos_ porque las malditas puertas no se movían ni un insignificante milímetro.

Estaban atoradas_ ¡Ay, caramba!_

Veíamos la gente correr tras nosotras, parecía que lo del grito había sido una broma, ignorábamos lo que era o quién era, solo mirábamos la multitud y las puertas; todo pasaba muy rápido…

Para ese entonces ambas nos orinábamos de la risa, sentía la adrenalina corriendo con locura por mis venas.

Golpeamos las puertas con violencia hasta que una chica abrió y salió rápidamente… ¿Qué necesidad había en poner el seguro cuando el baño precisamente es público y cualquier persona podría necesitarlo en algún momento?

Entramos a toda prisa… y habríamos ignorado una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta si no fuera por las luces que iluminaban como relámpagos el casi reducido espacio… _¡oh, rayos!_

Vimos un montón de toallas apiladas junto al lavamanos. No tuvimos tiempo para pensar en que hacer por estar calculando en el tiempo que nos quedaba para que Reneé o Charlie se enteraran de lo que había pasado…

_Ah la mierda lo que digan tus padres, vas a ir a "ese" purgatorio te guste o no, porque esto no será ni la mejor excusa para que no lo hagan. No puedes usar algo que ya no es reutilizable; ellos no confían en ti, tus pretextos ya no valen._

Tomamos las toallas y tapamos como pudimos la ventanilla, la gente al otro lado seguía lanzando flashes a diestra y siniestra.

De la nada, los vagos pensamientos que había tenido minutos atrás cayeron en mi cabeza como baldes de agua fría…

— ¿Sabes cómo terminaremos, verdad? Dentro de unas horas o quien sabe cuánto, habrán miles de videos, fotos y revistas con nosotras de portada… —le dije seria mientras ella seguía riendo con la adrenalina en sus venas. La imagen de mis enojados padres volvió a mi mente con más fibra. Me importaba un comino lo que ellos pensaran ahora, pero pensando lo que pasaría después…

—Lo sé, Bella, pero mira el lado bueno… nos ayudó, su novio de seguro se habrá enojado, el vuelo sale en menos de media hora y…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta al otro lado del baño se abrió de un solo golpe y la chica de cabellos negros entró con una sonrisa que daba miedo. _¡Diablos, no habíamos pensado en eso!_

—Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios creo que esto es un sueño; llevo demasiado tiempo deseando verte en persona, perdón… verlas. Hace un tiempo fui a uno de sus conciertos, de hecho creo que iré al próximo que hagan ¿Dónde será? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo les fue en la gira anterior? ¿Van a hacer otra?, porque…

— ¡Ya para, detente! —no dejé que siguiera, ya no entendía lo que decía, ¿acaso no necesitaba aire? Me dolía mucho la cabeza…

—Ok, pero…

—Mira, no sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero ese tipo de personas que hacen lo que sea por un autógrafo o una foto, por más fan que sean, no me caen bien; nada bien…

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

—Como ya dije, no me caen bien. No es por ofender ni nada parecido, sé que los fans tienen su tiempo y su derecho a una foto o lo que sea por parte de su _ídolo_, yo se los doy con mucho gusto porque sé que sin ustedes no soy nada; de hecho amo a mis fans, son más que eso. Solo que yo tengo una vida privada, quiero ser una persona normal por una vez en la vida, no me gusta estar todo el tiempo siendo perseguida por los demás, quiero tener más amigos, quiero que mis padres me dediquen más tiempo, que Vivi esté a mi lado al menos los siguientes meses para no aturdirme en aquel pueblo de mierda al que me dirijo en unos días, yo… solo… — ¡diablos, ya sentía mis ojos aguarse!

— ¡Bella! jamás me habías dicho que te ibas a… —pareció pensarlo un poco—. Bueno, sí, de alguna forma creo que sé que lo ibas a hacer, pero…Yo… ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste con más tiempo? Pensé que… —las palabras de Vivi se desvanecieron en el aire, sabía que se lo había dicho y ella no me había prestado mucha atención por toda el bullicio del momento, pero ahora que estábamos mas _calmadas_…

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué lugar…?

Me volteé hacia la pequeña chica con el peinado casi idéntico al mío —quitándole los raros colores que tenía el mío, claro está— y que me miraba con algo de impaciencia, esperando una pequeña respuesta por parte mía.

—No puedo decirlo…

—Alice… Alice Cullen, y es más que un honor verte en persona, Bella. Espero que perdones mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos… yo… no pude controlar mis emociones —y soltó a reírse… ¿era bipolar? La chica parecía divertirse por alguna extraña broma privada. Su rostro estaba casi azul, parecía un pitufo con calambre.

—Bueno… Alice, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que haré en los siguientes meses, creo que estaré en aquel pueblo de mierda por un tiempo y luego regresaré a los escenarios, nada más. No te puedo decir a que lugar voy porque de eso depende mi seguridad y mi vida privada, nadie me va a garantizar que no se lo dirás a nadie y…

—No hay problemas, te entiendo, Bells… ¿puedo llamarte así? —Vivi se rió por lo bajo al ver mi reacción, yo solo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo decirle que ese apodo no me agradaba para nada—. Como decía, entiendo lo que quieres decir, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar frente a los ojos de todo el mundo. Siento mucho haber causado tal escándalo cuando se estaban… despidiendo. Yo también viajo dentro de unos minutos, mi hermano y yo vinimos a New York para buscar a mi novio y cuñada, pero no contamos con que las veríamos aquí, justo aquí cuando ayer estuvimos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños; bueno, no exactamente en tu fiesta, porque no nos dejaron entrar, pero estuvimos afuera haciendo una pequeña celebración frente a tu casa como un regalo par ti de parte de los fans.

—Oh, así que ustedes eran los del cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños Bella'', supongo —dije ya más alegre, recordando el hermoso cartel que había visto justo antes de irme a dormir la noche anterior; el enojo se me había pasado.

Mi mejor amiga me observó algo extrañada. Vivi no había visto el cartel, ella se había ido a dormir antes de que yo lo hiciera y habría sido imposible que lo viera después de la fiesta, lo más seguro sería que los _fans_ lo hubiesen guardado o botado. Le di una rápida mirada de reojo a mi mejor amiga antes de volver mi atención a la pequeña chica que cada vez me caía mejor.

—Mmmm… por cierto, quería decirles que vine con unos chicos que seguramente se morirían de alegría si las vieran y quería saber si… —su voz se vio interrumpida por la de los altavoces que anunciaba el vuelo de Vivi.

—Oh mierda, ese es mi vuelo. Alice, fue un placer conocerte, espero verte pronto, de seguro podemos hacer una salida de chicas…—la chica de negros cabellos empezó a saltar gritando _"si, si, si''_ mientras Vivi sonreía con un halo de tristeza cruzando su rostro—. Bella… solo tengo que decirte una cosa: _mira más allá de las diferencias y encuentra el modo de caminar aquel sendero, salta si quieres, pero no tengas miedo a caer._

No lo soporté y me tiré a sus brazos llorando, no me importaba si se me corría el oscuro maquillaje que había utilizado alrededor de mis ojos.

—Oh Vivi… no tengo miedo a saltar, solo a caer. Te extrañaré mucho… —apreté más mi abrazo al tiempo que escuchaba nuevamente el anuncio de su vuelo.

Era hora de irse.

—Yo también, ¿crees que no lo haré? Es más, ¿qué tal si apenas llegue hacemos una videoconferencia y hablamos?

Solo asentí.

Poco a poco fui notando que habíamos entrado en la pequeña burbuja en donde solo existíamos nosotras dos; las inseparables amigas. Alice se había apartado un poco y estaba hablando por celular o al menos haciéndonos creer eso porque se notaba a leguas que estaba actuando.

Vivi y yo soltamos unas risitas llamando la atención de Alice, que gritó como si le hubiesen pisado un pie.

— ¡Por Dios, miren como han quedado!, están todas… —bufó algo frustrada—. Olvídenlo, no encuentro la palabra, ¡mejor límpiense las caras! —dijo ya calmada y extendiéndonos unas servilletas.

Suspiré con tristeza minutos después cuando vi como mi mejor amiga desaparecía —ya sin maletas— por uno de los pasillos, sintiéndome algo sola como si una parte mía hubiese desaparecido. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar la idea de que mi mejor amiga, la que había estado junto a mí en los mejores y peores momentos, partía hacia un nuevo país, una nueva ciudad, una nueva vida…

Sentí como unos pequeños y tibios brazos me rodeaban y mi cabeza era casi forzada a apoyarse en un hombro que reconocí como el de Alice.

_Ah, ¡que estúpida melodramática!_

Cabeceé y me solté del abrazo de Alice para voltear mi vista hacia el otro lado del pasillo, en donde unos enormes ventanales mostraban el avión en el que partiría mi amiga.

Caminé rápidamente sintiendo los pasos de Alice seguirme, la chica parecía no querer dejarme un minuto a solas.

Me detuve frente al ventanal, viendo uno de los lados del avión. Mi vista estaba algo nublada y parpadeaba seguidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas que clamaban por salir, pero eso no era distracción para apartarla de aquel avión y seguir deseando de corazón que todo saliese bien —algo que hacía pocas veces—. ¡Esa perra tenía una suerte envidiable, lo más seguro seria que su padre la dejara salir más seguido que a mí!

Desvié mi vista cuando sentí a Alice poner una mano en mi hombro y como mi pequeña burbuja personal explotaba.

Sentí lástima por mí cuando me vi reflejada en los llorosos ojos de Alice, mi rostro tenía una ligera mueca y las lágrimas que había intentado contener se habían desbordado oscuramente por mis mejillas.

—Es mí mejor y única amiga… —susurré, ella solo me abrazó.

Me costó un poco evadir las siguientes lágrimas que siguieron mientras observaba con mi barbilla en su hombro los cortos cabellos de Alice, mi pequeña gran fanática y casi nueva amiga, con un poco de tristeza. Que afortunada era ella que no tenía que lidiar con los escándalos que aparecieran a su alrededor cada vez que metiera la pata.

—No te preocupes, las cosas algunas veces necesitan empeorar para mejorar —murmuró intentando calmarme.

—Pero tú no entiendes mi situación Alice, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida, no tienes a nadie controlándote; diciendo que tienes que ponerte, cuando debes comer o no, o incluso vigilando cada paso que das. Todos esperan algo de mí y no sé que más darles si ya les doy todo. No me juzgues, solo considérame como un ser que a veces necesita desahogarse.

—Bueno, pero tienes cosas buenas ¿o no? Alégrate, tú no tienes que cargar con un hermano que algunas veces…

Escuché a alguien carraspear detrás de mí al tiempo que sentía unas cuantas miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Dejé el abrazo y volteé para ver quien iniciaría el griterío otra vez…

—Los rubios son Rose y Jasper, el otro es mi hermano Edward, no hagas caso a lo que diga —me susurró al oído.

Observé el pequeño grupo de gente que había en frente mío, una pareja de rubios platino y otro chico con cabellos cobrizos que me miraba despectivamente, como si fuese algo venenoso.

—Alice no creo que sea buena idea, a tu hermano no le caigo tan bien que digamos, por lo que veo, claro está —dije algo hastiada, yo no le había hecho nada para que me viera como un bicho raro.

—Te dije que no le hagas caso —me susurró al principio antes de alzar la voz para que todos escucharan—. Hola chicos, miren a quien me encontré…

Poco a poco vi como la que se hacía llamar Rose abría y cerraba la boca sin decir una sola palabra mientras el otro rubio nos miraba algo alegre y consternado. Edward seguía dirigiéndome la misma mirada sin inmutarse.

—Bella, ellos son Jasper, Rosalie y Edward… mi novio, cuñada y hermano. Chicos, esta es Bella Vulturi —dijo lo ultimo saltando agarrada de mi brazo, yo seguía algo _tiesa_.

— ¡Oh, Dios! por fin te vemos, anoche estuvimos en tu fiesta esperando verte en persona, pero nada. Cantas muy lindo, amo tu música, en especial cuando estoy en el garaje con Emmett… de seguro a él le emocionaría conocerte, fue gracias a él que escuché tu música.

Por suerte había alcanzado a escuchar todo, no hablaba tan rápido como Alice y eso era un milagro. Edward, por otro lado, me seguía enviando miradas envenenadas que eran devueltas una tras otra por parte mía.

—Es un placer conocerte Bella, espero que Alice no te haya molestado, a veces suele ser algo… insistente —escuché decir al rubio. Era muy amable y parecía tener un vínculo sentimental con Alice, quien sacó la lengua y fue respondida con un guiño de su parte; me sentí algo incómoda ante aquellos gestos. Eran demasiado tiernos.

—Hola… —alcancé a decir hasta que…

—Apúrense, el puto mundo se pudre y ustedes ni se enteran…—escuché decir a Edward, que en cierto punto era algo intimidante con su mirada penetrante, pero no para mi.

_Tenía de guapo lo que tenía de cabrón._

Le dirigí una de esas miradas asesinas que hacían estremecer incluso a Vivi, esperando que volviera a decir algo parecido. Pero él solo se dio la vuelta y salió de nuestro perímetro.

—Wow, eres la primera que… la primera que hace a Edward darse la vuelta sin decir nada, ¡ahora sí que eres mi ídolo! Ese hombre es tan agradable como tener una estaca en el culo… —todos soltamos la risa ante el sarcasmo de Rose, menos Jasper que la miraba severo.

—No es mi problema que le caiga mal, apenas nos conocemos como para… —entonces recordé que era el hermano de Alice, quien seguía a mi lado estupefacta—. Oh, lo siento Alice, no fue mi intensión, yo…

— ¿Tú… tú hiciste… _eso_? —preguntó algo queda. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues… hacer callar a Edward. Ni siquiera Emmett logra hacerlo, es un cascarrabias cuando no se ha levantado a una… ¡uy!, lo siento, mi hermano es algo así como…

— ¿Un puto playboy con cara de culo que se vuela a cada tía?. No le pongas el ojo encima que de seguro quedas ciega; pueda que sea guapo y todo, pero no tiene lo principal; un corazón. Ese venenoso hijo de… ¡auch! —se quejó Rose cuando Jasper le dio un más que suave codazo en las costillas. Bien, definitivamente la bocazas de Rose me caía de maravilla, tendría que invitar a estas chicas a salir conmigo y con Vivi un día que estuviésemos con la agenda libre de compromisos.

—Rose, es el hermano de _mi_ Alice, no lo ofendas; él tiene orgullo y sus razones para no ser… así —reprochó Jasper, de seguro Edward era amigo suyo.

—_Pues el orgullo lo matará y lo dejará totalmente solo _—se me salió cuando, con la mirada perdida, vi el avión de Vivi despegar—. Lo siento chicos, es muy lindo conocerlos, pero en estos momentos no me siento de ánimo como para entablar buena conversación, la próxima vez que vengan a New York no se olviden de visitarme, si Preston no los deja entrar solo insistan y…

— ¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas? Eso no es bueno para…

—Alice ya dije que no me siento bien, Vivi es mi mejor amiga y realmente me duele saber que no la volveré a ver durante un buen tiempo. Será mejor que… mejor olvídenlo. Te voy a dar mi correo para que la próxima vez que vengan a NY hagamos una salida de chicas, solo envíame un mail avisándome cuando debo pasar a buscarte y ya está, ¿vale?

Anoté mi segundo correo electrónico en un pequeño bloc de notas, que tenía en mi bolsillo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, esperando sinceramente que no notasen que el altibajo de emociones me estaba pasando la factura. Rose y Jasper me miraban algo extrañados y yo solo sonreía, eso era más fácil que explicar porque estaba triste.

Les di el pequeño papel con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, ellos solo seguían observándome.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la ceja y la nariz? —escuché decir a Alice, inmediatamente me puse nerviosa; era la primera vez que un fan notaba los piercings, que por cierto me había quitado antes de entrar al aeropuerto.

— ¿Ah? —me hice la confundida.

—Lo de la ceja y la nariz, tienes un pequeño… hoyo o punto.

—Ah, _esos_… son de mis piercings. Me los puse la semana pasada, pero los dejé en el auto antes de entrar al aeropuerto. No quería que nadie los notara hasta que regresara a los escenarios…, pero parece que ha sido imposible —respondí precipitadamente.

—Vaya, eso suena genial ¿no lo creen chicos? Ya tengo ganas de ponerme unos, ¿sabes? Me corté el cabello a tu estilo para que se pareciese al tuyo; también me iba a cambiar el color pero mis padres no me lo permitieron y…

— ¿Hiciste _eso_, enserio?

—Bueno, sí, hasta cierto punto, estaba cansada de lidiar con ese cabello enmarañado y cuando vi tu look no pude evitar hacerme un corte como el tuyo —terminó diciendo mientras tocaba la punta de uno de mis mechones azules—. Tus mechones son muy lindos.

—Vaya, parece que debo tomarlo como un halago —murmuré temerosa, no sabía que algunas chicas hiciesen algo así solo por querer parecerse a mí.

Podía cambiar de estilo las veces que quisiera, pero nunca mi forma de ser, no iba a ser lo que los demás quisieran que fuese. Lo sabía desde un principio, solo que algunas veces tenía miedo a cambiar…

—Bueno, creo que ahora si me tengo que ir, lo más seguro es que se hayan llevado mi auto por tardar demasiado aquí adentro…

—Cierto, ¿pero no tenías una moto? —preguntó Rose algo curiosa, yo me puse nerviosa.

—Mhmm, solo que esta situación fue algo especial —dije pensando en las dos maletas de Vivi—. Y tuve que traer el auto, aunque allí casi ni entramos por el limitado espacio —terminé con una mueca al pensar en la segunda maleta que llevaba Vivi en las piernas, que casi no me permitía hacer los cambios.

—Mmm no sabía que tuvieses auto, solo mencionaban esa preciosura de motocicleta que tienes… —murmuró Rose antes de que yo la interrumpiese.

—Pocas veces ando en mi auto, llamaría demasiado la atención; además de que se me hace más rápido y más relajante con la Agusta.

—Estas en lo cierto, aquí hay un tráfico terrible; casi me da claustrofobia dentro de ese auto, lo único bueno fue ver ese precioso Bugatti Veyron que pasó a nuestro lado… debiste verlo Bella, ¡era precioso! —me declaró Rose casi haciendo una venia ante el nombre, se notaba que le gustaban los autos—. Aunque no entiendo cómo fue que salió del tráfico más rápido que nosotros si venía al mismo lugar, porque estoy más que segura de que es el mismo que vi hace unos minutos en los estacionamientos del aeropuerto…

— ¿Todavía sigue allí? —pregunté algo contenta, recordando que una vez cuando tardé mucho en el aeropuerto se lo habían llevado alegando que había tardado en el estacionamiento mas del tiempo debido.

—Sí, sigue allá abajo, debiste verlo…

—No lo creo, _ese es mi auto_ —murmuré lo último, pero al parecer Rose escuchó porque se puso a chillar como loca, inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho—. Ya, ya, Rose, cuando quieras te doy una vuelta en mi auto, pero por favor, déjame ir ahora que necesito algo de… tiempo. Chicos, ahora si llegó la hora de irme, mis padres deben estar esperando para matarme…

— ¿Nos tomamos unas fotos antes? —asentí cansadamente, después de todo… ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Solo unos minutos después me encontraba cruzando el umbral de las enormes verjas que rodeaban mi casa y la de Vivi.

Estacioné mi auto junto a la Augusta, y bajé sin importarme una mierda si Reneé o Charlie estaban o no. La verdad era que no quería verlos ni en pintura.

Lo primero que noté al entrar por la puerta de la cocina fue que todo estaba sumido en el silencio, algo extraño porque generalmente Reneé pone su música clásica y la enorme casa se inunda de aquel hermoso sonido.

Ignoré las ideas o razones por las que hubiese tal silencio por un tiempo hasta que, a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras, fui escuchando las voces de mis padres provenientes del despacho de mi padre.

Iba a seguir subiendo por las escaleras cuando escuche un _"No, ella debe irse''_, entonces supe que la cosa era conmigo. Di media vuelta y caminé por el pasillo, directo hacia allí.

Por suerte no pensaba entrar, claro que no, primero tenía que escuchar de que se trataba. Agucé mi oído estando junto a la puerta y escuché tan tranquila la discusión como si escuchase la radio, eso pensé hasta que llegó la parte interesante…

—_Charlie, ¿es que no me entiendes? Ella esta triste, hay muchas cosas por las que está pasando; su carrera, Vivi ¡y ahora Forks! Hay que darle una oportunidad, sabes que ella no será como… _

—_Entiéndelo Reneé, es mi nena, ¡no la perderé como a Ethan! Ella necesita estar algo lejos de mí, de nosotros. No creo que deba ser tan dependiente, si algún día llega a pasarnos algo no quiero ni saber cómo se sentirá…_

—_Lo de Ethan no fue tu culpa Charlie, fue un conductor borracho y lo sabes muy bien… _—ok, esto se estaba poniendo algo extraño,

—_Sí, fue mi culpa. Era yo quien conducía, no otro. ¡Era yo, por todos los cielos! Si no hubiese sido por mi Bella ahora tendría un… hermano._

* * *

><p><strong>Seguro estarán pensado:<strong>_ ¿No estábamos esperando por un "encuentro ExB"? ¿De dónde diablos salió el bendito hermano?_

Ojalá y les haya quedado el ojos bien abiertos con lo que acaba de pasar jejeje. Alguna discusión o decisión vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, solo déjenme planear y lo tendremos en la siguiente semana jajaja

Siento la tardanza, creo que debí haber actualizado ayer cuando me lo devolvieron, pero… ¡Dios! no saben lo que salté de alegría, tenía tiempo esperándolo para poder subirlo, pero mi tiempo ayer fue poco, estaba trabajando en otros proyectos :/

Como se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulos anteriores han sido víctimas de ciertos cambios, siento si les molesta. Quiero agradecerle el cambio a mis hermosísimas betas _**Kiki D' Cullen**_ (primeros 5 caps) y _** Kelly Escobar**_ (del 5 en adelante).

También quiero agradecer a las chicas y chicos que me apoyaron durante todo este laaaaargo trayecto [lo de mi madre, el intento de suicidio, el bloqueo, mi abuelo y lo último: el plagio]. Les debo un enorme GRACIAS, sepan que tienen un espacio muy lindo en mi corazón :3

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, solo espero que me disculpen con respecto a la tardanza... y que esperen mi sorpresa la siguiente semana. Veremos si retomamos en antiguo horario, si no es asi, pues podrán tener mi autorización para que me bañen en aceite o me linchen –es broma, no es enserio– ;D

**Nos leemos; las/los quiero muchísimo, ¡gracias por todo, todo, todito, TODO!**

**Nachi**


	15. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary:** Bella es la chica nueva del piercing en la lengua, la rara, rebelde y gótica del colegio, nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie la toma en cuenta hasta que… "¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una cantante mundialmente famosa?" ExB, AU, OoC.

**N/A:** Siento la tardanza, mis nenas, pero he estado ocupada con una pila de cosas =S Aquí les dejo el capítulo de todos modos, espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por: <strong>Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)<strong>

www . facebook groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>LAS NIÑAS GÓTICAS NO CANTAN<strong>

**"Escape"**

—_Sí fue mi culpa. Era yo quien conducía, no otro. ¡Era yo, por todos los cielos! Si no hubiese sido por mí, Bella ahora tendría un… hermano._

¿Un hermano? ¿Ethan? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿No era que Reneé no podía tener más hijos?

Una lágrima cayó involuntariamente por mi mejilla; hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que las emociones estaban haciendo colisión en mi interior.

Limpié la gota salada que pocas veces dejaba salir. ¿Era esta una de esas estúpidas bromas de cámara escondida? Porque si era así… mejor debíamos ir frenando y cortar por lo seco.

—_Sabes que no fue tu culpa cariño. Sólo no le hagas esto a nuestra hija._

Me apoyé en la puerta, las paredes parecían dar vueltas y hacerse más pequeñas; de repente me sentía acalorada, me faltaba el aire. Miré a mí alrededor durante unos minutos; el pasillo que se dirigía al despacho de mi padre estaba hermosamente decorado en mármol y madera de caoba. No había muebles, sólo cuadros demasiado coloridos para mi gusto, pero que contrastaban acorde al color crema del mármol.

Cosas totalmente diferentes… ¿era también eso lo que me encontraría al regresar del aeropuerto?

No me creía lo que estaban diciendo. Ellos me dijeron siempre que no me habían dado un hermanito debido a un problema que tuvo Reneé en el parto, pero la verdad era que yo había sido la segunda hija, seguramente algo que les costó mucho conseguir. Ya no era una niña a la que todos podían engañar con unas cuantas palabras y me molestaba sobre manera que ellos no hubiesen sacado unos minutos de su preciado tiempo para decirme que mi hermano Ethan había fallecido antes de que yo naciera.

— ¡Dios me libre… pudo ser mi hermano mayor! —mi susurro salió algo amortiguado por la mano que cubría mis labios.

Un murmullo se escuchó al otro lado y supe que debía salir de aquí. Por un segundo había estado a punto de tocar la puerta para que abriesen y yo pudiese indagar, pero me retracté. No tenía sentido entrar y pedirles explicaciones cuando ellos ya no tenían opción a ellas, habían perdido su oportunidad desde que habían decidido esconderme la existencia de mi hermano.

Ya no tenía sentido armar escándalo.

Caminé por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y la mente cargada de imágenes sin sentido. No lograba entenderlo por más que quisiese; sabía que había algo detrás de todas las muecas que ellos hacían cuando era pequeña y preguntaba sobre si me darían un hermanito, pero no sabía que sería de tal magnitud su secreto. Vamos, ¿a quién se le debía esconder que no tenias hermano porque justamente el que tenías ya había muerto?

Ya en mi habitación tuve tiempo de recoger algunas de mis cosas. Obviamente no llevaría toda la indumentaria como cantante; llevaría lo más normal, lo que me diese la posibilidad de camuflajearse entre la gente.

Resistiendo las ganas de tomar mi motocicleta o el auto, pasé por el garaje. El peso de mis dos maletas me recordaba continuamente que tenía que dejar las cosas llamativas atrás, las que usaba diariamente. Debía adaptarme a algo nuevo, aunque me molestase el cambio de ambiente.

Había tomado mis papeles, otras cosas importantes y parte de mi dinero; lo suficiente como para vivir siete años sin necesidad de trabajo y derrochándolo en todo lo que quisiese, pero sabía que no lo gastaría más que en cosas necesarias.

No tenía idea de donde iría; bueno, quizás sí, pero no quería mencionarlo. No quería que nadie supiese en donde estaría; por esa razón tampoco había dejado nota.

Pasé más de tres horas caminando por las calles de New York, mirando al suelo o al cielo a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Me desilusioné mientras recordaba que el vuelo de Vivi había salido poco antes de las doce del mediodía.

El crepúsculo estaba en todo su punto cuando decidí tomar un taxi. Las pesadas maletas me tenían los brazos casi mutilados; era tarde y no tenía donde quedarme, mi mejor decisión fue ir al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo o algo parecido.

Compré boletos de primera clase con vuelo directo a Seattle; después iría a Forks. Posiblemente llegaría amaneciendo, cuando el sol todavía no hubiese salido; por suerte había ojeado la guía de hoteles en Seattle, había pedido recepción en el que mejor me parecía. Obviamente había utilizado otro nombre a la hora de registrarme; _Natasha Dwyner._

Mi vuelo no había salido. Me encontraba en la sala de espera, aguardando el anuncio de mi salida cuando vi que una chica alta y desgarbada se sentó a mi lado. No la miré, pero supe que me miró de reojo porque sentí su mirada clavada en mi hombro, aunque rápidamente la cambió. No me volvió a dirigir mirada alguna durante varios minutos. Estaba sorprendida, no entendía como era posible que no me reconociera. De seguro había sido un milagro.

Me permití observarla durante unos minutos, su largo y rojizo cabello era lo único que podía ver, pero podía adivinar que era muy guapa; parecía tener mi edad.

Movió la cabeza suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible, pero no para mí; parecía estar escuchando una canción de… ¿P!nk?* ¿Taylor Momsen?* ¿Avril Lavigne?*

La música de su iPod llegó a mis oídos y automáticamente supe que era de P!nk, la canción se llamaba _Slut Like You_. Ella movía los labios entonando frases; poco tiempo me bastó para saber que estaba cantando, sabía diferenciar entre un susurro y un murmullo musical.

Me quedé mirándola durante varios segundos, escuchando la música que ella también escuchaba. Uno de sus mechones se movió ligeramente y ella lo metió detrás de su oreja, recordándome un gesto muy común en mi amiga Vivi. La chica tenía rasgos finos y era muy guapa, como había pensado anteriormente, pero había una oscura capa de maquillaje gótico y montones de piercings adornando su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más arrogante y grosero. Intimidante. Por un momento me sentí tímida con respecto a dirigirle palabra.

—Hola… ¿niña gótica? —le dije lo que primero que se me pasó por la cabeza; obviamente ella no era gótica, pero lo parecía un poco. La chica que había mantenido la cabeza gacha y su rostro casi escondido por completo tras sus mechones rojizos, levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo en que su barbilla sobresalía, en un gesto rebelde u arrogante, luciendo casi groseramente los piercings que perforaban su barbilla y labio inferior. Su mirada era penetrante, oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para espantarme de un susto, aunque estuviese un poco nerviosa. No hacía más que despedir burla y arrogancia; me maravillé con su gesto casi de manera inmediata.

Tragué en seco; había llegado la hora de seguir la conversación, ¿no?

_¡Diablos, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?!_

— ¿Qué sucede, Punk? —me siguió el juego. Una sonrisa amable y sardónica a la vez, más parecida a una mueca, fue dirigida a mí. _¿Era enserio?_

"_¡Mierda, no debí haber hecho esto!", _alguien despotricó en mi mente.

—Yo… nada. Bueno, sí, solo quería saber que escuchabas y…

— ¿Lo dice la cantante punk del momento? —lo dijo en voz baja, tensa. Volví a tragar en seco, me había confiado bastante al pensar que no se había dado cuenta de mi verdadera identidad. Quizás no había sido tan buena escondiéndome como creía.

Ella rió siniestramente después de verme abrir los ojos como platos; seguramente parecía un ciervo iluminado por las luces de un auto. Los transeúntes —que hasta el momento no había reparado en ellos— miraron hacia nuestra dirección, algo extrañados.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor… no le digas a nadie —le di una mirada suplicante. Lo más seguro es que mis padres ya se hubiesen enterado de mi partida o algo parecido. No quería que se diesen cuenta, no por el momento.

—Calma, calma —volvió a reír. Yo la miré, enojada y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía reírse de algo tan importante como mi seguridad?—. Sé que estás escapando —me volvió a dirigir aquella mirada burlona, sólo que algo más seria.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? —vale, una cosa era que supiese quien era yo, pero no lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Llegó el momento en que mi enojo brotó a borbotones—. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—No, para nada. No te seguiría ni borracha —me miró burlescamente, fue un cambio extraño. Hizo un gesto con la mano, para que me acercara—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero… —miró a sus espaldas, haciendo un gesto de sospecha— yo también estoy huyendo.

La observé con cierto recelo; eso no se lo creería ni a mi abuela. —Es enserio. ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy haciendo?

—No lo sé. Simplemente lo dije —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿No te parecen suficientes tus preguntas? Deberías escoger el periodismo en lugar del mundo de la música.

Poco a poco me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había perdido el control y prácticamente me le había tirado encima, a punta de preguntas. —Lo siento —le dije mientras me volvía a acomodar en mi silla, junto a las maletas.

—No es para tanto, Bella. Sólo has como si fuese cualquier persona, una que no te conoce por lo que tienes… —su frase me recordó a Vivi. ¿Es qué esa chiquilla no saldría de mi cabeza jamás? _Como la extrañaba…_

—Vale —intenté actuar normal—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anna Gabrielle Miller… —la vi juguetear con sus dedos; parecía esconder algo, pero no la molestaría preguntándole sobre aquello—. Llámame Maggie.

— ¿Maggie? —me reí por un corto tiempo, era el sobrenombre más extraño que había escuchado. Si se llamaba Gabrielle de seguro le llamarían Gaby, no Maggie—. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? Ni siquiera se parece al original…

—Solo llámame Maggie, ¿está claro? —remarcó lo que había dicho mientras su mirada volvía a ser atemorizante. Ella soltó bruscamente los audífonos de sus oídos y apagó el aparato, al que le había bajado el volumen poco después de empezar nuestra conversación.

— Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? —intenté cambiar de tema y ella volvió a juguetear con sus dedos, esta vez con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Mi pregunta salió de la nada, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle.

—Nada bueno. Vine a New York para visitar a mi padre y no me he encontrado más que miserias y una vieja adicta a la heroína que se cree mi madre —hizo una mueca y volteó la cara, como si no quisiese que la viera.

— ¡Hey, no es para que estés triste! —por unos momentos me sentí estúpida. ¿Enserio eso serviría para calmarla? No era muy buena animando a los demás que no fuese con música—. Estamos en la cima del fin de semana, es domingo y se pueden hacer muchas cosas en un día como hoy —intenté animarla, aunque no me esperé su reacción.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —se volteó rápidamente, solo vi el borrón oscuro de su cabello al moverse rápido en el aire—. A mí ya no me queda nada y llega esa vieja que se cree la puta madre perla de la corona y… —sus ojos se pusieron aguados, pero en un segundo sacudió la cabeza y me miró confundida—. ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

Estaba realmente confundida con esta chica. Por un momento nos seguíamos el juego como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, pasábamos a enojarnos por niñerías y ahora hasta llorábamos. Algo me habrían inyectado cuando dormía o realmente estaba herida con la partida de Vivi como para que rompiese a llorar con cualquier cosa. — ¿Tienes cambios de personalidad múltiple?

— ¿Ah? —su mirada se hizo más confusa.

—Que si eres bipolar… ¿lo eres?

—Quizá un poco… —volteó su mirada hacia el espacio que estaba a mi lado izquierdo, a las paredes de cristal que ofrecían gloriosas vistas de una luminosa New York.

Lo más seguro es que fuese a extrañar esta ciudad allá donde iba. Sabía que Forks no tenía ni de cerca algún parecido con esta grandiosa ciudad. Forks al lado de New York se quedaba bastante corto. Pero no podía juzgar el sitio que me serviría de refugio durante los siguientes días, semanas… ¿meses?

¿Y si me acostumbraba demasiado a aquel planeta alienígena? ¿Lo suficiente para abandonar mi carrera como cantante y echarme a perder por la borda del olvido? No, no podía. Tenía que encontrar un punto de resistencia ante eso.  
>Y no es que me gustase Forks. De hecho, jamás había puesto un pie en aquel insignificante lugar, pero eso no le quitaba lo interesante, lo interesantemente odioso que se me haría vivir allí sin saber cuanto tiempo.<p>

Pero era lo que mis padres querían ¿no? Eso era lo que ellos esperaban de mí; un efímero exilio, totalmente justificado por sus acciones.

¿Es qué ellos no sabían cómo me sentía con sólo dejar mi ciudad atrás? ¡Diablos, New York lo era todo para mí!

Estaba tan ensimismada con las luces —que eran hipnotizantes para mí tanto como lo eran mis pensamientos— que casi no me di por enterada que habían anunciado mi vuelo de no ser porque ella me dio un codazo para sacarme de mi penumbra llena de pensamientos.

—Ya anunciaron tu vuelo a Seattle, Bella… —me miró desde su altura; definitivamente, ella era más alta que yo.

— ¿Seattle?

—Sí, Seattle… ¿No ibas para allá? —Maggie me observó dudosa mientras yo me ponía de pie y buscaba mis maletas—. Ya mandé a poner tus maletas.

—Ah, sí… Seattle —mi voz tembló ante aquel nombre. Este era mi primer viaje sin compañía, seguramente el primero de muchos más. Mi primer escape.

—Lo vi en tu tiquete, siento mucho si molesto, es solo que te veías bastante distraída —en realidad me había quedado en blanco mientras recordaba a mi amiga esta mañana, antes de salir de viaje. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—No molestas, es solo que… ¡Dios, tengo sueño! —susurré mientras me daba un manotazo en la frente y otros en las mejillas, a ver si despertaba más de aquel letargo. En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

—Bueno, eso a veces significa que estás sin palabras, nerviosa o que de verdad no quieres hablar. Creo que la última es la correcta, ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí —miré la cabina de teléfono que estaba a uno de los lados de la sala. ¿Sería una buena decisión hablar con ellos también? No le tenía completa confianza a Maggie y, seguramente, el que me relacionara con esta chica sólo iba a acarrear problemas.

—Mira, sé lo que estas pensando. Si quieres llamarlos, hazlo. Para tus padres seguramente eres una mina de oro y quizá te inculcaron eso de no hablar con extrañas… Eso es bueno.

— ¿Qué? —la miré. ¿Me había leído la mente? No es que me importara lo que mis padres dijesen, de momento no valía nada para mí lo que me dijeran, pero sí, ellos me habían inculcado eso o algo parecido. Pero era yo quien tenía la opción de decir _sí_ o _no_ a una nueva amistad; si decidía confiar en ella tendría que ser de verdad, sino _no._

Además, ¿quién me aseguraría que cuando me fuese y le dejara tiempo libre ella no vocearía todo lo que yo le dijese?

—Puedes pensar todo lo malo que quieras con respecto a mí. A fin de cuentas ya sé como terminará esto —dijo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su chaqueta y la partía por la mitad, ofreciéndome una parte.

— ¿Cómo así? —tomé lo que me ofrecía y empecé a mordisquear un pedazo de la barra.

—Bueno, sabes que no todo es color de rosa, ¿cierto? Pues a veces las cosas tampoco son como se esperan. En esta vida tú no eres más que una nena jugando a ser grande, a ser rebelde. Si vas a serlo tienes que serlo de verdad.

— ¿Qué? —casi me atraganto con un pedazo de papel que se me había colado con el chocolate. Eso había dolido…

—Tienes que hacer un cambio, nena. No puedes seguir con la monotonía de toda estrella de rock, punk, alternative o lo que quiera que seas, sacando dedos a periodistas o sonriendo hipócritamente; alabando a tus fans y a la vez haciéndote fama con ellos —estuve a punto de interrumpirla, pero ella hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ok, tal vez no lo dije como era. El caso es, Bella, que necesitas un cambio. Necesitas salir a las calles sin que te reconozcan, necesitas sentirte libre y sin nada de límites, dejar la música correr por tus venas todo el día, como si estuvieses en un concierto continuo. Necesitas un makeover.

Mi mente dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. ¿Era enserio o sólo una broma? ¡Por favor, busquen al chico de la cámara escondida, quiero matarlo y hacer de él un manojo de nervios si ha grabado esta parte del show!

¿Un makeover? Juro que casi me voy de espaldas de no ser porque ella se empezó a reír.

Maggie siguió hablando un poco más, pero no le presté más atención. Mi mente se había centrado en lo del makeover…

—Bueno, yo me voy. Allá tú si pierdes el vuelo, solo quiero decirte una cosa; si vas a ir a mi ciudad y planeas aceptar lo del makeover… te espero en la entrada del aeropuerto o en donde sea que prefieras —me guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de la sala.

Necesitaba adaptarme, pero no sabía exactamente de qué manera… ¿Sería un makeover lo correcto?

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo tras la chica de cabello rojizo.

* * *

><p><strong>* P!nk: <strong>es una cantante, compositora, bailarina, acróbata y actriz estadounidense, saltó a la fama a principios de la década de 2000 al lanzar el sencillo "There You Go", de su primer álbum R&B, _Can't Take Me Home_, en abril de 2000 a través de LaFace Records.

*** Taylor Momsen:** es una actriz, modelo y músico estadounidense, conocida por interpretar a Jenny Humphrey en la serie de televisión _Gossip Girl_, y a Cindy Lou Who en la película _El Grinch_. Actualmente es la cantante de la banda de rock alternativo The Pretty Reckless.

*** Avril Lavigne:** es una cantautora, diseñadora de moda y actriz canadiense. Algunos medios de comunicación y críticos desde sus inicios la llaman como _la princesa del __pop punk_.

* * *

><p>Bueno, llegó el cap que algunas ya esperaban para ver cuál era la reacción ante la noticia del hermano por parte de Bella.<p>

Les agradezco a _Angel Dark1313_, Daya Pattinson, _kattzz_, isa28, _Margie_, Poker-Face, _marian24_, Tata XOXO, _marie101008_ y a los demás _Guest_ sus reviews en el cap anterior, la verdad es que me han animado bastante en contraste con algunos, aunque eso ya lo esperaba: sé que no a todas les gusta mis historias jajaja.

Quiero avisarles que recientemente se subió una versión mejorada de uno de mis **OS: El Peluche de Bella**; y que publiqué una nueva historia llamada **"Lloverá"** (que será escrita a dúo con una de mis sisters: _Marttha Cullen Dollanganger_). Espero verlas por allá, me gustaría saber que opinan ^^

Creo que eso es todo, además de un _"Gracias, Kelly, por ser una flash-beta en este capítulo jejeje_ -(enserio, fue bastante rápido si tenemos en cuenta que ya le había dejado en sus manitas otra historia O.o)".  
>Los alertas, favoritos y comentarios... Gracias de todo corazón, espero más si es posible y si no, pues bien, igual me alegran x)<p>

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, me da algo de curiosidad que sucederá con esa tal Maggie... que por cierto: **¿Qué les parece Maggie?** **¿No es tan... bipolar y extraña?** Ojalá no se hayan asustado como mi hermana cuando leyó sobre la chica y sus comportamientos jajaja

Besos, se les quiere un millón y mucho mas. Nachi.


End file.
